Destiel is the Word (Grease Fic)
by JadeOnMondays
Summary: After a summer romance fling, Dean and Castiel part ways with no real intention of seeing each other again. But that all changes when Castiel moves to Dean's school! How will Dean keep up his reputation with his fellow Hunters and maintain a relationship? Find out in this Grease-filled fic with the cast of Supernatural! Includes Destiel, Sabriel, and a whole lot more characters!
1. Prolougue

_Whoosh….whoosh...whoosh_

 _The cool blue waves were crashing back and forth. Froth just grazing over the two lovers feet as they walked their way down the shore. The two made the most that day, swimming, building sand castles, even kissing on the beach for all it was worth. It was perfect for the two. However, the sweetness of that summer had to come to a close, none of which any were looking forward to._

 _"_ _Oh Dean," Castiel said looking into his partner's sad eyes. "This has been one of the greatest summers of my life, and now I may never see you again." Castiel looked down onto the shore avoiding Dean's gaze. "It isn't fair."_

 _"_ _Cas, don't, don't talk like that," Dean said cupping Castiel's chin under his hand._

 _"_ _But it's true Dean," Castiel's eyes threatening to cry. It really wasn't fair, both were head over heels the minute they met. They spent as much time as they could together, laughing, kissing, getting to know one another. Each made silly little promises together for when they grew up. But as summer came to an end, their blissful dreams were fading away._

 _Both stared into each other's eyes a while longer not really sure how to continue on. With no words spoken, they both leaned in for a kiss. It was sweet, but it left a bitter sense of the inevitable future waiting to come. Dean knew this in the back of his mind, and tried to drive out the sadness by pushing further into the kiss._

 _"_ _Dean, please." Castiel backing away, but Dean tried to continue. "You're ruining the moment," Castiel said finally getting Dean to stop._

 _"_ _No, I'm not, I'm only making it better," Dean said hoping to get some more action. But upon looking at Castiel's face, he knew it wasn't the right moment._

 _"_ _Dean," Castiel whispered pulling himself closer to Dean. "Is this the end?"_

 _"_ _Not by a mile, this is only the beginning," Dean warmly smiled before giving Castiel one last kiss goodbye._


	2. Welcome to Lawrence High

_Good morning Lawrence, Kansas! Get up it's the first day of school, don't be a slob, don't get a job. Just get to class you can pass! And to start off the day off nice and fine, we're gonna play a new old favorite of mine._

"Heat of the Moment" was blaring through Dean's speakers as he got up for yet another day of school. After reluctantly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he gave a small sigh for the start of the new year.

"Last year," Dean breathed. Finally getting dressed in a plain white t-shirt, jeans, boots, and his infamous Hunters jacket, he looked back on the clock and found that he only had 10 minutes left. "Sammy! Come on! We're gonna be late," Dean yelled in the house. His younger brother, Sam, replied with a loud groan as he made his sleepy way down the stairs. Like his brother he too was also wearing a _Hunters_ jacket, but was wearing a red plaid shirt and jeans. Much to his dismay, Dean kept talking, and not very quietly in his opinion.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sleeping Beauty, did someone keep you up last night?" Dean cooed, watching Sam head towards the door. Dean knew full well Sam's predicament was caused by a late night session with his boyfriend, but it was fun to tease the younger one. Sam grumbled a quick curse before walking out the door. Dean rolled his eyes before following after him.

Walking up to the front entrance of the school was a nightmare. People bumping into each other, greeting each other, freshmen looking all confused the same old stuff. With a few minutes left for class, Sam and Dean waited by the corner of the school just watching people pass by. It was only until three people, wearing much similar jackets walked over to them catching them out of their gaze.

"Winchesters!"

"Benny!" Dean grinned seeing their other Hunter friends. Or as they say, Hunters: Dean and Sam Winchester, Benny Lafitte, and Kevin Tran, with one Huntress: Jo Harvelle.

"How ya doing brother," Benny said happily being reunited with all his fellow _Hunters_.

"Yea, whatcha two do all summer?" Kevin asked.

"Well, Sammy here pulled an all nighter with a certain angel," Dean said giving a teasing wink, earning a small punch from his younger brother. As the rest of the group shared their adventures from summer, all eyes went to Dean to figure out what he did over summer break.

"Come on Dean, tell us what happened, you said you went to the beach didn't you?" Kevin questioned.

"Yea Dean, how was the action there?" Benny asked suddenly very interested. Jo rolled her eyes at the whole quarrel, whispering 'freaking horndogs,' under her breath. "Then again, shouldn't be hard for girls to hang off of you, huh Dean?" Benny winked nudging his elbows into Dean's chest.

Dean gave a slight blush remembering his time at the beach, especially his memories with a certain blue-eyed man. "I mean, the beach was great, but I...I did meet this one guy, he was pretty cool I guess." Dean said rubbing the back of his head, trying to play it off cool. Sam, despite his tired mind smirked at his blushing brother knowing full well who he was talking about. It was no secret that Dean favored guys and girls alike, but his reputation never called for him being in anything long-term. However, this guy Castiel seemed to bring up a spark in him.

"Oh really, you spent that long with one person Dean? I'm impressed," Jo snorted.

"Hey, just because you couldn't hold down my sexy ass, doesn't mean someone else can't," Dean said smirking at Jo's reddening face. The other Hunters roared with laughter as they spent the rest of the time catching up, and waiting for the new year to finally start.

Meanwhile, a new blue-eyed student was making his first steps onto Lawrence High.

"Do I look okay Anna?" Castiel asked, his hands wrinkling and unwrinkling the bottom of his shirt for the 50th time that morning. From the minute Castiel moved to Kansas, he was to put it lightly, nervous. America was certainly different from Australia and he hoped he would make a good impression for his last year of high school. He even went out of his way to put on his favorite blue cardigan and black slacks hoping he might look 'normal'.

"Sure, you look great Castiel," Anna said with a warm smile, though it didn't ease Castiel's nerves. "You'll love it here in Lawrence."

"I liked the old school I was at," Castiel said with a sad sigh. "I wish I was there right now, giving me heartbreaks just thinking about it." Anna gave comforting look, before making their way into the school.

In the parking lot, another group of students were making their way into the new school year.

"Well guys, this is it," Gabriel taking a hefty sigh at the school.

"Yea, but now we're actually seniors," Balthazar said stepping out of the car, followed by Samandriel, also known as Alfie. Alfie gave a huge grin before chopping down on an Oreo. Balthazar turned to him looking in disgust. "Oh my lord Alfie, that's so adolescent."

"We are adolescents," Alfie giggled taking another huge bite into his snack.

"Yep, and we are going to rule this school," Gabriel smirked. "Come on guys, let's go getta 'em." Gabriel gave a quick smile before swaggering his way into the school. Putting on their _Rebel Angels_ jackets, they were ready for a new year.

-Destiel is the Word-

After saying goodbye to Anna, Castiel became even more tense now that he was alone. Thankfully he made it to class without too much of a hassle. However, it didn't help that all eyes were on him for the majority of the class period. Thankfully the principal, Mrs. Harvelle, pulled their gazes away momentarily over the announcements.

"Good morning boys and girls, into what will hopefully become our greatest year at Lawrence High." Castiel only hoped his last year of high school would be okay. Coming to a new school was never easy, especially one that is outside of your home country. But nonetheless, at least he managed to make one new friend here.

"Saturday night will be our first pep rally, I want to see plenty of support for Coach Singer and the Lions. If you can't be an athlete, be an athletic supporter. Now for one of the most exciting things to happen at Lawrence High." Some students paused their conversations in curiousity of such news. "The National Bandstand television show has selected Lawrence High as a representative of American high school. They will be broadcasting our school dance in the gym live." Many students hollered at this exciting event. It's not everyday you get to be broadcasted live on national television. "Now is our chance to show the nation what...bright, clean-cut...and wholesome students we have...at Lawrence High... " Principal Harvelle's eye twitching in concern, not even believing her own words. "Make it a great year at Lawrence High!" Harvelle ended with an agitated sigh.

-Destiel is the Word-

During lunch, Gabriel and Balthazar were humming a tune making their way to their table by Samandriel. As they boisterously hummed their tune, they may or may not have bumped some people along their way, but it was easily ignored.

"Hey did you get a look at Dean this morning?" Alfie said in between bites. "Looking pretty good, ey Gabriel?" he teased nudging at Gabriel's side. Gabriel nearly choked remembering his relations with Dean, but quickly brushed it off.

"Please, I'm with a better Winchester now," Gabriel scoffed, remembering events from last night. "Me and Dean is ancient history."

"Yea, but history tends to repeat itself," Balthazar said waving his fork in Gabriel's direction. Gabriel turned back to his food ignoring his friends.

"Hey you guys!" Anna cheerfully called out, followed by a very scared blue-eyed kid behind her.

"Hi Anna," all three said simultaneously.

"This is Castiel," Anna said, patting Castiel's shoulders. "That's Samandriel, Gabriel, and Balthazar." Castiel gave a weak wave at Anna's friends, nervousness still remaining on him. "He just moved here from Australia."

"Really? How are things down under?" Gabriel asked with a smirk. However, Castiel didn't get the hidden innuendo of the question and simply shrugged saying it was fine.

Sitting down at the table, Castiel felt slightly uncomfortable among this group of people, but Anna was so welcoming. However, he was somewhat hoping her friends would be just like her.

"Hey Balthazar are those new glasses?" Anna asked hoping to break the unwavering silence.

"Why yes, darling, don't they make me look smarter?" he asked straightening up his posture.

"Nah, you can still see your face," Gabriel smirked. Balthazar gave a small huff before going back to his food. Anna and Alfie giggled at Gabriel's comment while Castiel was looking very confused for not understanding the joke once again.

"So how do you like Lawrence so far Castiel?" Alfie asked taking a large bite into his apple. Trying to not be appalled by Alfie's enthusiasm for food, Castiel simply gave a small shrug.

"It's different I suppose," Castiel replied quietly.

Alfie was about to question further when a very loud, but cheery voice rang through the cafeteria. Gabriel gave a not so subtle groan of dismay as the source of the voice grew closer to their table.

"Becky Rosen, the bad seed of Lawrence- Hi!" Gabriel quickly said forcing a smile on his face.

"Hi guys! You'll never guess what happened to me today!" Becky cheered with that same smile not leaving her face.

"Probably not," Gabriel said rolling his eyes. "But you'll tell us anyway," Gabriel muttered under his breath. Luckily, or not so lucky, Becky went on telling them about student council and running for vice president, and winning the nomination.

"Oh my!" Becky exclaimed, her eyes now set on Castiel. "You must think I'm so rude for not introducing myself, my name is Becky Rosen," she said squeezing her way into the table to sit next to Castiel. Castiel was very confused and became even more uncomfortable with this Becky girl. But still, he remained polite in introducing himself. "I hope you can join student council or even become a cheerleader! We need a bunch of male cheerleaders! Oh we're going to be life-long friends I just know it!" Becky screeched enthusiastically. However, Castiel was hoping forever meant by the time lunch ended.

"Hey guys," Anna whispered to the others as Becky was talking to Castiel. "What you think of Castiel? Do you think Castiel can join the Rebel Angels?" Gabriel gave Castiel a quick up-down before deciding.

Giving an unfazed look, Gabriel simply replied, "he looks too pure to be a rebel."

-Destiel is the Word-

Meanwhile on the bleachers, the Hunters were enjoying their lunchtime.

"Hey, any of you guys want some salami?" Kevin held out his sandwich to which the entire group visibly cringed at.

"If any of us ate that, we would all smell like you," Jo retorted turning back to her lunch. Kevin just shrugged and took another bite.

"Hey guys," Dean said, pointing at the track. The jocks were all doing their practices, but the one the Hunters were most interested in was Dick Roman. Born to a family of millionaires, the jock was very spoiled and snobbish making him the crown douche at the school, at least to the Hunters. However, when it came to sports, the guy was a total klutz, making open entertainment during lunch.

Of course right when Dean pointed Dick out, Dick dropped his football helmet, causing him to trip foot-first onto it. The Hunters all laughed at this display.

"You really put your foot into it this time Dick," Benny roared with laughter.

"Alright guys enough of that, we have yet to hear of Dean's time at the beach," Jo shushed them. Now everyone's attention was on Dean. Even Sam was curious to know about the hidden details of Dean's summer.

"Yea Dean, tell us about that guy!" Kevin exclaimed.

-Destiel is the Word-

"So what did you do this summer Castiel," Anna asked curiously, resting her head under her hand.

"Oh, umm...I met a boy at the beach," Castiel said softly his face turning slightly red. Memories of Dean were suddenly flashing back into his head. Oh what a summer it had been.

"Really? All summer for one guy," Gabriel looking in disbelief.

"He was kind of special, you know?" Castiel replied back.

"There's no such thing," Gabriel said with a snort. Though the others were now intrigued ignoring Gabriel's rude demeanor.

"He was really romantic," Castiel said with a sigh remembering those summer nights. The rest of the Rebel Angels squealed in glee.

-Destiel is the Word-

"Tell us Dean!" Sam said giving a slight push.

"But Sammy, I don't want to scar you from any horny details," Dean smirked. Sam gave a repulsed look, but the other Hunters however were begging for more. Eventually Dean caved and told them his whole summer with a blue-eyed boy he met. However, he left out many of the romantic details between them and went straight to the kisses and 'dirty' details.

All the Hunters gave him a high-fives all around, but still in the back of his head, he wished summer never had to end.

In contrast, Castiel told every romantic gesture he and his lover did at the beach. He was much too embarrassed to go into detail of the many other activities they did together. But even so, the Rebel Angels were satisfied with his description. Oh how Castiel wished summer never had to end so soon.

"He sounds very nice Castiel," Anna said excitedly. Castiel nodded with the brightest smile he's shown all day that day.

"If you ask me, the guy sounds like a total creep," Gabriel said looking unamused by Castiel's summer.

"Oh, he was a gentleman," Castiel said too lost in his memories to give notice to Gabriel's comment.

"So what's his name, if you don't mind me asking," Anna asked curiously.

"Dean. Dean Winchester," Castiel smiled. The last thing he expected, however, was for the rest of the Rebel Angels to just laugh. Looking thoroughly confused, Castiel looked down as if he didn't understand yet another reference to an inside joke.

Shutting up the others, Gabriel moved forward to Castiel, lifting his chin up between his fingers. "Well I take back what I said earlier. This guy sounds peachy keen. And maybe if you believe in miracles, your Prince Charming might turn up again," Gabriel said trying to hold in his laughter. "Somewhere very unexpected, see ya Castiel. Let's go guys."

At the possibility that Castiel might be able to see Dean again, he lit up like a light. "Do you really think it's true Anna?" Castiel turned to the last Rebel Angel, who was looking slightly queasy.

"Yea...sure," Anna said softly. "Uhh...Castiel, I think we should get to class."


	3. Hopelessly Devoted to You

At the pep rally, everything went surprisingly well. The entire field was filled with students screaming and hollering for their home team to beat their rival. Down with the cheerleaders was Castiel, who still couldn't believe Becky actually convinced him to try out. But in all honesty, it was actually kind of fun once he got into it. After their routine was finished, Castiel sat with the other cheerleaders on stage beside the football players.

"Alright, settle down now," Principal Harvelle called to her students. "Quiet!" she screamed into the mic, making all noise cease to exist. "And without further ado," she began again in a much softer tone. "Let's all give a round of applause to the man of the hour to hopefully get Lawrene out of the gutter, Couch Singer!" The students were in uproar for their coach. Cheers and screams were all directed towards their smiling coach hoping to give their rival school hell.

"Give 'em hell Lawrence!" Coach Singer screamed into the microphone.

Meanwhile as Singer was pumping up his school with spirit, Castiel's eyes were just wandering through the crowd. As his eyes scanned through the crowd, his eyes stopped on the football team. One member specifically, Dick Roman.

As it turned out, Dick Roman was also staring at Castiel. He flashed a white smile at Castiel and mouthed the word 'hi' in his direction.

Making sure he wasn't dreaming, or mistakenly thinking Dick was talking to anyone else, Castiel looked around him. To his surprise, no one else was looking at him, but Castiel. And with that, Castiel mouthed 'hi' back with a small smile.

Dick continued to thoroughly look at Castiel, making him blush in return. Seeming to be very interest, Castiel wanted to continue on, but the crowd's screams drowned out any sense of sound to be made.

-Destiel is the Word-

As the rally came to a close, Dean and the Hunters were gazing upon the screaming students of their school. Thinking it was all just a load of crap, they stayed in the very back.

However, Kevin tried to show some spirit by coming up with his own cheer. However, Jo just gave him a glare which ceased any kind of cheer routine Kevin may have come up with. Meanwhile, Dean was taking a puff from his cigarette before a car horn came up from behind him.

Dean was more than surprised to see Sam and Benny both stepped out of a beaten old '67 Chevy Impala. "Dean, check out what we dug up from the scrapyard," Sam said excitedly with a wide grin on his face."What do you think?"

The other three Hunters gave blank stares at the car, not really sure what to think. It was old, broken, a metal deathtrap if you ask any of them. Even Benny looked a little uneasy after driving around with Sam in that thing.

"What a hunk of junk," Dean cried making the rest of the Hunters laugh. Sam pointed a glare in Dean's direction as the rest of them continued to laugh.

"Just you watch Dean, this thing is gonna run like a champ when I'm through with her." However, the Hunters couldn't see it through their weary faces. But all that changed when Sam announced he was going to race it at Thunder Road. They all went pale after that.

"Thunder Road?" Benny asked looking very skeptical.

"Yea," Sam replied in cool confidence. "Want to make something of it?"

"Sam, I think you should-" But Dean was interrupted by the rumble of a car engine. The Hunters looked over to a black car with flames painted on the sides, holding some of their worst enemies on deck: Lucifer, Ruby, Crowley, Meg, and Azazeal.

"The hell are the Demons doing on our turf?" Kevin shouted loud enough for them to hear.

"Think they're here for a fight," Jo snarled reaching for her knife in her boots.

"Nah, but we'll be ready when they do," Dean said placing a hand on Jo's shoulders, staring at the black car in the distance.

-Destiel is the Word-

Finally getting away from the crowd, Castiel went in search of Anna and the Rebel Angels. Seeing as there was no one else he knew, he hoped that they'll take him in as a friend. Thankfully, Anna found him quickly enough.

"You were great out there!" Anna said enthusiastically.

"Really? I'm sure I messed up, I was so nervous," Castiel said disbelieving her friend.

"Oh come on, your routine was gusto!" Anna emphasized with her arms. As they headed back to Anna's car, they were met with Gabriel and the rest of the Angels there waiting. It wasn't that Castiel didn't like them, they just made him uncomfortable. And from the way Gabriel was smiling at him, Castiel sensed trouble.

"Hi Cassie," Gabriel said brightly.

"Hi Gabriel," Castiel responded quietly.

"Follow me, we got a surprise for you," Gabriel said with a smirk. The other two Angels were clearly holding in their giggles as they followed Gabriel further down the parking lot. Having no other choice, Castiel followed slowly behind.

"You know, with a little TLC, this car can become makeout city," Dean said inspecting the car further. If he was being honest, the classic details of the car looked beautiful, almost disbelieving Sam got it out of a crappy old scrapyard. Who in the right mind would throw this beaut away? But his thoughts on the car ceased as a familiar voice rang.

"Hey Dean-o." Of course Gabriel was here too Dean muttered. But he couldn't be all too mad, after all, he is keeping his little brother happy, and that's a lot for a Winchester. But what the hell could Gabriel possibly want from him now?

"Hey, I got a surprise for you," Gabriel said with a smug grin before stepping to the side to reveal a shy Castiel. When their eyes made contact, it was almost love at first sight all over again. Could it really be...

"Castiel?" Dean hoped.

"Dean!" Castiel all but screeched. They both shared smiles that could lit up a room, both enraptured in their own little world they almost forgot the others.

"I thought you were moving back to Australia!" Dean still not believing Castiel was here and with him.

"Change of plans it seems," Castiel giggled at Dean's excitement. I guess this is what Gabriel meant by a miracle, oh he would have to thank him a thousand times for this glorious reunion.

"I can't belie-" Dean started, but as he looked around to his fellow Hunters, all giving him bizarre looks. And suddenly he remembered how they all saw him as. In an instant, Dean switched personalities to the one he was known for at Lawrence.

"That's cool babe," Dean said with a cocky grin on his face. His posture slouched a little keeping up with his image for the rest of the Hunters. To the Hunters, this was the normal Dean, and they all joined him as the whole exchange continued on.

"Dean?" Now Castiel was very confused, this was definitely not how Dean acted on the beach. "What's wrong with you?"

"Me? What's wrong with you, baby?" Behind Dean's facade, he was hoping Castiel would understand that he couldn't show his true emotions around the gang. But instead, Castiel was becoming more and more hurt by Dean's actions.

"What happened to the Dean Winchester that I met on the beach?" Castiel pleaded hoping this was all a joke. Tears were swelling in the corners of his eyes. Wrong, this was so wrong. The Dean he knew was sweet and charming and actually cared for Castiel.

Dean was close to breaking after seeing Castiel's sad expression. But he had a reputation to keep up. "I dunno babe, maybe there's two of us, probably looking at the wrong one." His friends roared with laughter as Castiel's tears started to burst through the seams. But Dean wasn't laughing with them, in fact he was tearing in two.

"You're a fake and I wish I never met you Dean Winchester!" Castiel cried running away from the groups. Anna gave one last glare before running after him. The Hunters all pitched in their snide comments as the rest of the Rebel Angels gave disapproving looks to Dean before walking away. Even Sam was disappointed in his older brother, the one who wouldn't even shut up about his blue-eyed angel.

Regardless, they all piled into Sam's death-trap of a car and drove out into the night.

Meanwhile, Castiel was crying his eyes out, his arms covering his eyes on top of a car.

"He was so nice to me Anna," Castiel sniffled. Anna wore a hurt expression as she calmed Castiel down. Grabbing one of her handkerchiefs, she wiped away Castiel's tears hoping he would stop crying.

"Castiel, listen to me. Men like him are rats. In fact they're fleas on top of rats," earning a small chuckle from Castiel. "Even worse, they're amoebas on top of fleas on top of rats." Castiel was feeling much better now.

"Thanks Anna," Castiel said softly. At least there was one person in this hellhole he can call a real friend.

"You know what you need, a night with the angels," Anna suggested. "Come on, it'll definitely take your mind off of things." Castiel gave a small nod and followed Anna to the rest of the Rebel Angels.

After a night of pranks and trickery, they all headed back to Anna's house for a bit of rest. As nice as Anna was on the outside, Castiel would have never guessed she was so...rebellious.

Inside, Balthazar was currently making fun of how similar Alfie was to the toothbrush beaver on the TV.

"Oh turn it off with ya," Gabriel spoke up, being finally annoyed with TV. "Hey Anna, hand me a butt," he said reaching his hand out for her. Anna dug through her purse to find her pack of cigarettes and handed one to Gabriel. The other angels did the same.

"Want one Castiel?" Anna offered taking one for herself.

"Oh no thanks, I don't smoke," Castiel said refusing to get any closer to the cigarette.

"Oh come on, it won't kill you completely," Gabriel insisted. "Just try it."

Giving in to group pressure, Castiel took a large inhale, hoping that was what you were supposed to do. But instead he choked on it completely. This was disgusting, Castiel thought.

"Oh, sorry Castiel, I forgot to mention you're not supposed to inhale unless you're used to it," Gabriel said in fake sympathy. Castiel hope to never try it again. But Gabriel had other plans. "Alright lads, a little bubbly to get this party started," he cheered proudly holding out a bottle of wine.

"Whoa, it's imported," Alfie said taking the bottle in his hands. "Hey, I bet my Twinkies would go great with this," he said taking a swig.

"God do you ever stop eating?" Balthazar groaned taking the bottle. "And you're not supposed to be drinking this with _Twinkies,_ " he sneered.

"Excuse me, but I believe it says it is a dessert wine, and Twinkies are a dessert, last time I checked."

"Hey, you guys didn't let Castiel try," Gabriel said grabbing the wine back. "Here Castiel, you can have some."

"Oh, no thank you, I don't want any," Castiel hoping to not push this subject.

"You don't drink either?" Gabriel and Balthazar looking at him in disbelief.

"I mean, I had some champagne once," Castiel said timidly. They already knew he wasn't like any of them, why humiliate him further?

Hoping to avoid anymore awkward glances, Anna came up to him. "Castiel, would you like me to pierce your ears?" Behind her, Gabriel and Balthazar were humming the "Jaws" theme song. "Will you two shut up!"

"Um, Anna, is that really a good idea?" Castiel asked now even more scared than before.

"Prepare the buckets for blood," Balthazar giggled as Anna brought her needle closer to Castiel's ear.

"Oh don't worry Castiel, I aim to become a beautician when I grow up. I even been accepted into beauty school so piercings are a piece of cake for me."

"Wait! You're dropping out of Lawrence Anna?" Alfie questioned.

"I wouldn't think of it as me dropping out," Anna replied as she moved the needle closer and closer. "I like to think of it as me making a very strategic career move," Anna said getting a little distracted from the task at hand. The only one who noticed this was Castiel, but it was too late before the needle made contact with his ear.

"Anna, I'm not sure about this-Ow!" Castiel yelped. Blood started oozing from Castiel's ear which was definitely not a good sign.

"Um...Castiel would you mind following me to the bathroom, just got to wash all the blood off," Anna said hurriedly trying to get Castiel to move.

"The wha-"

"Never mind, just go," Anna said pushing him through the door.

"Anna, I don't feel so good-" Castiel said before throwing up in the toilet.

Gabriel all but rolled his eyes at this uncanny display. Honestly, how does someone not smoke, drink, or have piercings. "Bet he's a virgin too," Gabriel whispered to the rest of the Angels who nodded in agreement. _Because of all people who's been with Dean Winchester, only he would still come out a virgin_ , Gabriel thought in silence. While waiting for Castiel in the bathroom, Gabriel decided to have a little fun. Pulling off one of Anna's brunette wigs, he stood proper and straight. "Hey guys, guess who I am?"

"Gabe, that's not funny," Anna struggling not to laugh.

"Oh please Anna, I would never make fun of sweet, innocent Castiel. Because I'm perfect, I mean just look at me. I don't smoke, I don't drink, I don't swear, I can't even handle any blood," Gabriel said pretending to throw up. The Angels were begging him to do more, and Gabriel continued. "Oh how I wish Dean could just take me away," Gabriel dramatically swooned. The Angels were laughing at Gabriel's impression.

"Are you should you can handle such a guy, Castiel?" Balthazar mocked.

"Oh, but he's so romantic, he would do nothing to hurt me, he has to be the one," Gabriel mimicked. It was too much for the rest of the Angels. Unfortunately, Castiel opened the door towards the very end of Gabriel's impersonation.

"Are you making fun of me Gabriel?" Castiel asked looking very hurt and confused.

Gabriel quickly took off the wig and fixed his face. "Well some people can't take a joke." The other Angels remained quiet with guilty glances before hearing the roar of an engine outside the house. Looking through the window, they saw the Hunters sitting outside.

"Oh shit, they can't come in, my parents will flip," Anna said.

"You guys are absolutely no fun, I'm blowing this stand to get my kicks, while I'm young enough get them," Gabriel announced climbing out the window.

"Down the drain pipe!" exclaimed Anna. The Hunters simply just watched as Gabriel made his way over to them.

"So how are you boys doing?" Gabriel said leaning on their car. He received a hmmp from Jo. "Oh I'm sorry, how are you **boys** doing?" Gabriel said, emphasizing boys for Jo. Thankfully Kevin held her back or there was no doubt he was getting a black eye.

"So fellas, you seem like you have to offer an Angel?" Gabriel's eyebrows waggling towards Sam. Sam's face grew increasingly red, but kept silent.

"Angel? The only thing I see is a midget with a dickish attitude," Jo snapped. Sam sent an apologetic face towards Jo in hopes they both stop their petty argument.

"What do ya say Dean-o, that guy Castiel looks like he might be up your alley," Gabriel smirked seeing Dean tense up. No doubt from what happened earlier, Dean was still kicking himself for being a huge jerk to Castiel. And it didn't help that Gabriel had to mock him for it. But then again, it was time that Dean got off his high horse and made things right with Castiel. Only question was how?

"Gabriel, you're looking good as usual," Dean said sarcastically.

"Eat a dick," Gabriel said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry Gabriel, I don't do sloppy seconds, but I'm sure your boyfriend's got that covered, doesn't he?" Dean said smirking at Gabriel's red face, but also earned a punch from Sam. This mini victory still didn't help Dean recover from earlier though. He needed to clear his head. "I'm leaving, better than hanging around you dorks." And with that he was walking home.

"I guess this seat is open, Gabriel," Sam gestured hoping Gabriel would come with him.

"Oh hell no, I am not sitting through a car ride with him," Jo spat.

"Who said it was going to be just a car ride?" Gabriel smirked. "I mean unless you want to turn this into a gang bang," Gabriel chuckled at how fast Benny, Kevin, and Jo all got out of the car. "Let's go Sammy, we have some things left off from yesterday remember?" And with that, Sam floored it to Makeout Point.

"Freaking horndogs," Jo spat before turning to follow Kevin and Benny for a pizza.

-Destiel is the Word-

"I don't know what I ever saw in Dean Winchester," Castiel huffed, a tear threatening to spill.

"Don't sweat it darling," Balthazar said as he took out some paper for writing what looked like letters. "Here have one of mine if you like," Balthazar said grabbing his wallet full of photos of sailors and men in uniform alike.

Castiel felt overwhelmed by the number of men Balthazar had interest in him and vice versa. It was a wonder how all these...men fell for one person. "There's so many," Castiel said in awe. "How do you keep up with all of them?" Castiel asked still glancing at the photos.

"Well I guess you can say I'm 'hopelessly devoted to each and everyone of them'," Balthazar said with a laugh. "That and I make a great pen pal, swooning over them, giving them hope, that whole shabang."

Castiel gave back the photos and wondered if he could relay his feelings to Dean on paper rather than in person. Especially not after what happened after the pep rally. Who knows, this whole thing might have been a complete misunderstanding.

"May I have some Balthazar?" Castiel asked shyly.

"Sure darling," Balthazar smiled handing him some paper. "Oh wait," he paused sprinting a few puffs of cologne onto the pages. Castiel just stared at this bizarre action, but chose not to say anything.

Wanting to get some air, he walked outside on the porch. _Oh Dean, why did I have to fall for an...an...assbutt like you?_ It was the first time Castiel thought of someone this badly, but he would never say it out loud. The more he thought about it, the more it hurt. Suddenly he felt wetness on his cheeks which can only be explained by tears. Each and everyone of them for his summer love.

"I guess I'm one more hopelessly devoted fool," Castiel sighed as he wiped his face. "Oh Dean, please don't let it be true..." Castiel said quietly hoping this nightmare will soon go away.

-Destiel is the Word-

At Makeout Point, couples all around were kissing and frenching and even going beyond that. Besides, who was there to judge what happened in one's car?

"O-ho, my g-god," Sam stuttered, knees like jelly. "Fuck, fuck, fu-huck," he half-sobbed. Gabriel's tongue was absolutely glorious, the way he swirled it on his dick. It took all of Sam's willpower to not thrust too hard down his throat. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna come. Like right now," Sam warned, but Gabriel only sucked harder, god damn it was too much and with that Sam came hard down Gabriel's throat. Gabriel swallowed it all effortlessly and crawled back up to kiss Sam.

It started out once again short and sweet but quickly evolved into something rougher. Sam quickly hardened again as tongues wrestled for dominance with both teenagers moaning into each other's mouths. As their breathing became more unsteady, Gabriel slowly let Sam take the lead. He wanted to be dominated. They've been together for quite sometime and sure there may have been many close-calls, but neither of them have taken it all the way with each other. Tonight though, Gabriel was hoping to change that.

"Sammy," Gabriel moaned. "Sammy, do you have anything?" Hoping Sam caught his meaning. Sam smiled and dug into his pocket, Gabriel wasn't the only one who hoped for a step further into their relationship.

"Of course babe, it's my 25 cents insurance policy," Sam smiled. Gabriel giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek as Sam started to open the wrapper. Suddenly Sam's face grew pale, making Gabriel grow with concern. "Oh shit, it broke."

"It what?" Gabriel looking hard at Sam.

"I may have bought this in the 7th grade," Sam said sheepishly. Gabriel rolled his eyes at his dumb, but adorable boyfriend, now what were they going to do? Their highs were softening quickly at a very rapid rate. And neither of them really wanted to stop. They were this close!

After sitting in an uncomfortable silence, Gabriel finally made a decision. "Oh what the hell," Gabriel said grabbing Sam by the face and kissing him repeatedly.

"Oh, Gabriel," Sam moaned into his mouth. He was back on trying to take Gabriel's pants off and Gabriel trying to get Sam's pants completely off. Hands were grabbing everywhere they reach, trying to get as much skin contact as they could.

"Oh yes fuck, Sam," Gabriel whimpered. "You're hands, touch me, touch me more."

Their bliss was rudely interrupted however when a familiar black car ran into the back of theirs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam glared popping his head up to see who the hell would stop this undeniable pleasure.

"That's a no parking zone," Lucifer said as if him and Ruby weren't also making out in this area.

"The whole place is a no-parking zone dipshit!" Sam shouted, getting angrier and angrier at the Demons.

"Oh, yea?" Lucifer challenged.

"Yea." What he wasn't expecting was for Lucifer to back into his car once again causing a dent in the back.

"You're going to pay for that!" Sam yelled. Lucifer and Ruby just laughed as they started driving away.

"I'll give you 75 cents for the car, including your boyfriend," Lucifer boosted behind the roaring flames of his car. Gabriel's eyebrows rose then furrowed into a furious glare before turning back into the seat.

Sam had enough of those dickheaded Demons. They could tear his car, flaunt their terrible attitudes, but calling his boyfriend cheap was the last straw. As Sam was thinking of every possible way to skin those fuckers alive, Gabriel sat in silence holding his knees up to his chest.

It wasn't the first time someone called him cheap before. His reputation in Lawrence has earned quite a bit of buzz around. It didn't exactly help either as he fooled around with many other people, including Sam's brother. From this he's heard different titles left and right: cheap, whore, slut, anything you could possibly think of and more. It didn't really bother him at first, at least on the outside it didn't. But deep down, Gabriel was hurt and it pained him to head those words, every. Single. Time.

"Gabriel, are you okay?" Sam looked over, his anger suddenly disappeared after seeing Gabriel's expression. It was blank and unconcerning, but it spoke volumes to Sam.

"Just peachy Sam," Gabriel said softly.

"Gabriel..." Sam beckoned.

"Forget it, Sam," Gabriel snapped up. Sam was immediately silent as Gabriel slunked back into his seat looking defeated with a linger of hurt. It killed Sam to see him this way, no one should ever have to talk to his boyfriend like that.

Despite, not being together for too long, Sam was somehow able to read Gabriel very easily. He knew what those words meant to him and what it did to him. It wasn't fair. Sam was now even more furious, not only at the Demons, but at anyone who's ever looked down on Gabriel, and at himself for not protecting the one he cares about the most.

Since there were clearly no words coming between them, Sam used actions instead. Leaning up to Gabriel, he pushed forward for a kiss. "Sam don't -mmph," but Gabriel was quickly muffled by Sam's forceful actions.

Gabriel tried to push away from Sam, but it was no use. He was too strong, or more like Gabriel was too weak to push away. And for some reason, he didn't want Sam to go away. He wanted him closer. He wanted them to be the closest they could ever be.

Damn this kid, damn him, oh damn his perfect lips. Gabriel whimpered for more, he needed Sam like a drug. And he wanted Sam to want him, wanted Sam to need him, and wanted Sam to take him. Lying back on the car seat, Gabriel panted for Sam to reclaim his lips once more.

"You're beautiful," Sam panted, diving in for Gabriel's neck. "Gorgeous." Gabriel's eyes opened wide at the compliments. Sure Sam said he was beautiful multiple times, but he thought it was all for show. He was so used to hearing words like asshole, bitch, skank, even cocksucker. He heard them all. So when Sam said things like 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous', it was too foreign. And as nice as they were, he couldn't take it.

"Sam don't do this," Gabriel whimpered. _Don't say those things_ , Gabriel thought. "Sam please," Gabriel said trying to distract Sam by pulling his head down to his lips. But Sam was having none of it.

"Stop it Gabriel, just stop it," Sam ordered. Gabriel was about to retort when Sam pulled his wrists over his head and crawled between Gabriel's legs. Gabriel tried to squirm out of Sam's grasp but he still when he felt Sam pushing up his shirt and started leaving kisses on his chest moving lower and lower.

"Gabriel, you're beautiful." kiss "Gorgeous." suck "Funny." kiss "Amazing." suck "Stunning." kiss "And my own perfect angel." Gabriel felt tears slide down his eyes. He knew he was none of those things but Sam wouldn't budge. "Look at me Gabriel." Gabriel hesitantly opened his eyes to see Sam's very serious expression. "I don't want you listening to those freaks anymore. I don't want you letting yourself down. You're mine and I'm yours and dammit Gabriel," Sam paused. Gabriel took a deep inhale for what Sam was about to say. "I need you in my life because, I'm in love with you." Gabriel was shocked, he couldn't stop the tears flowing if he could. Here was this perfect creature who only wanted him and him alone, a fallen, imperfect, rebel angel.

Gabriel rarely expressed any real emotion, so why is it with Sam it was different? Is this what love is? It couldn't have been, could it?

"Kiss me Sam, p-please kiss me," Gabriel whispered, he needed a distraction from his growing thoughts. Sam stared at him for a moment contemplating what to do next. Seeing Gabriel's devastated state, he decided not to push further and give into the pleasure.

Their kisses became more frantic and soon they were back to how they started before the Demons ruined their night. "Sam, I need you, please..." Gabriel pleaded. The kisses, as dirty and wet as they were, weren't enough for the two boys. Sam moaned as their cocks rubbed together, and remembered that while both of their pants were off, their shirts weren't. Letting go of Gabriel's wrists, he was immediately showered with kisses from a rutting Gabriel wanting to get closer and closer to him.

Both divested of their shirts soon afterwards and Gabriel was once again a whimpering, panting mess underneath the mercy of Sam Winchester.

"Gabriel," Sam panted along Gabriel's lips. "May I please?" Gabriel was confused as to what Sam was asking, but nodded regardless. For Sam, he would give anything at this point, do anything, so long as it made Sam stay. He couldn't let him go.

Gabriel felt a cold finger near his entrance which made him gasp in surprise. Sam quickly captured his lips to distract him from any pain that came. Gabriel relaxed dramatically and found him fucking himself down on Sam's finger.

"More-more, Sam," Gabriel whimpered. "A-ah another, please Sam." It was rare for Gabriel to beg. Typically it was the other way around, but with Sam, he needed everything. Call him selfish, but he needed it all, and only for himself. Why? Gabriel wondered before another finger was slowly sneaking its way through.

"Gabriel!" Sam moaned. The sweat and heat between them was unbearable, but it was oh so good for any of them to stop. "Can I-"

"Yes! Sam, I need you, I need you inside me now!" Gabriel all but screamed. Sam wasted no more time and quickly, but carefully pushed in. Gabriel was so unused to the gentleness, but it was more than welcomed. Then again, anything with Sam was gentle and warm, and it made Gabriel fall for him that much more.

Sam's breath hitched in his throat, holding himself back from cumming. Gabriel was too damn tight and felt way too good. Sam huffed a laugh at that. Good couldn't even describe what he was feeling right now. But this wasn't about him. This was about Gabriel and making him know how much he was worth to Sam. And finally, after what seemed to be like an eternity, Sam started to move.

Gabriel's whimpered and moans were getting erratic as Sam slowly began to thrust into him. Sam went torturously slow, but gentle and sensuous. His hands moved to cling onto Sam's shoulders for anything to hold on to. Like he would lose Sam if he ever let go. "Sammy..." Gabriel moaned spreading his legs even farther apart. "Fuck...oh fuck Sam!" Gabriel screamed. "F-fuck, oh shit…faster...Sam please, faster..." Gabriel barely whimpered.

Sam gritted his teeth and moved his hips faster. His movements were becoming less graceful, but neither were complaining. Sam practically flew into Gabriel's neck biting and sucking whatever piece of skin he could find. Gabriel groaned at the feeling and moved his neck so Sam could mark him more. He needed this, to belong to someone who wanted him.

Sam's thrusts were growing faster and harder. With a slight adjustment, Gabriel was screaming at the feeling of his prostate being touched. "Sam!" he wailed. With such a reaction, Sam made it a challenge to hit it as many times as he could. Gabriel could do nothing but scream out only a handful of words. "Sam...oh...OH! More...Sam, Sam, Sam, m-more!" Gabriel sobbed.

"God...Gabe...Oh God Gabriel you're so beautiful," Sam groaned. Sam couldn't stop if he could. He couldn't even look away from Gabriel, not even for a second. His moans, his voice, his kisses were all too addicting. This. This is what Sam was looking for. Him. Just him.

Gabriel couldn't stop any of the noises he was making. It was all too much and yet not enough. He would never have enough of Sam Winchester. He felt something he hadn't felt with any of his past lovers. A burning sensation that was so foreign, yet exactly what he's been searching for his whole life.

"Gabe- Gabriel, I..I" Sam tried to get out. Gabriel knew he was close. Gabriel was at the tipping point himself. He needed to hear Sam say it one more time. To make it all real.

"Say it Sam, please say it," Gabriel screamed, a single tear streaking down his face.

"I...I love you!" Sam screamed. He grabbed Gabriel close to his chest as he thrusted into him one last time before cumming deep into Gabriel's ass. Gabriel was long gone as his vision turned white from it all.

After catching their breaths, they shared a few sweet kisses, lying peacefully in each other's arms. They shared one more look into each other's eyes, and they were gone. Together in complete and utter bliss. And for once, Gabriel knew what it meant to love someone.


	4. Notice the Changes in Me

"Listen, the problem isn't with the dent boy," the head mechanic said. "This car needs a new engine, a new engine, a carburetor, a..." the list went on and on as Sam's head started to spin. He was having a bad feeling this car was never going to make it to Thunder Road at this rate.

As the mechanic finished off the list, the Hunters looked hesitantly at Sam wondering how in the hell he was going to fix this car. "Well Sam..." Benny started. "Got any Scotch tape?" he chuckled along with the rest of the Hunters. But Sam had enough of their teasing, this car was going to fly dammit! And it sure is hell gonna be a winner at Thunder Road.

"Oh yea, well what do any of you drive?" Sam yelled in fury. The whole shop went quiet as Benny, Jo, and Kevin hung their heads. None of them had anything to say. "That's what I thought," Sam sneered.

"Now, come on guys," Dean said hoping to bring the group back together. "Now this car could be a major piece of machinery," he reasoned. He didn't know why, but Dean was leaning more in favor of this car as he looked at its potential. "And look at this, why this car could be systematic, hydromatic, ultramatic," Dean described enthusiastically. Even the rest of the Hunters were warming up to the beaten Impala now. "Why this could be Greased Lightning!"

"Yea, that's what we should call it!" Sam agreed. The Hunters cheered along with them as they all started to get to work on fixing this baby.

-Destiel is the Word-

After a long day of working on the Impala, it was good to say it was finally getting the upgrades and repairs it desperately needed. Which in turn also called for a much needed break. The Hunters decided to meet at the Roadhouse to eat as well as discuss the future for Greased Lightning. As Sam and Dean made their way to Roadhouse, they were met by the stink of the Demons' car once again.

"I swear Dean, those Demons are asking for it!" Sam angrily shouted. Dean nodded in agreement but remained quiet as they continued walking. As relaxing as fixing the car was, Dean wasn't feeling all too hot, for his mind still wandered back to Castiel. Memories of last night played over and over again back to how sad Castiel looked at him. Dean was suddenly shaken by Sam as they entered the establishment, with Sam taking note of this unusual behavior.

"Hey Dean, you're not still thinking of Castiel, are you?" Sam was really hoping Dean would drop the macho persona and just confess, but he didn't want to be discovered.

"Nah, man are you crazy?" Dean replied, a little too fast if you ask Sam.

"Really, because I was thinking-"

"You think too much," Dean said before walking past the silver doors. Sam let out a huff before following. Sitting with the other Hunters, they discussed their plans for Thunder Road. They talked tactics and the layout of the road as well as possible tricks the Demons might have cooking.

Dean nodded and gave his input here and there but his mind still wandered. Was there even the slimmest chance he could get Castiel back? He wasn't sure until something caught his eye, or rather someone. Across the room was a rather very happy looking Castiel...sitting with...Dick Roman!? Were they on a date?

Dean's heart fell a little, but tried to ignore them as much as he could...wait? Did Castiel seriously laugh at one of Dick's jokes? Dick can make jokes? Dean was getting more irritated by the minute watching those two. Especially as they kept moving closer together. At this point, Dean wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was staring at the two, or more like drilling holes into Dick's head.

Coming out the bathroom, Gabriel was making his way to his group, when he too noticed Castiel and his date. Looking across from them he could easily spot Dean's glaring red eyes at Dick. Gabriel made a small laugh to himself. _Oh this is going to be fun,_ he thought.

"Hey Dean, someone stealing your date?" Gabriel said standing over the Hunter's table with the biggest smirk on his face. He gestured over to Castiel's table as though Dean didn't see it before. The rest of the Hunters were now very curious to see what the fuss was about and turned, but all they saw was Castiel?

"Oh bite the weenie Gabriel," Dean scoffed rolling his eyes. There was no way he was going to blow his cover, just yet.

"With whipped cream please," Gabriel said winking at a very blushing Sam. "See ya round." Gabe jumped when he felt someone slapped his ass. And judging by the way Sam was trying to play innocent... _he is so getting punished tonight_ he thought.

"I swear, these Angels are good for one thing and one thing only," Dean dramatically sighed.

"Yea, but what are you supposed to do with them for the other 23 hours and 45 minutes of the day?" Benny joked. Sadly though Kevin was concentrating way too seriously on that question.

"Really? They only go for 15 minutes?" The rest of the Hunters rolled their eyes, while Jo slapped the back of Benny's head.

Meanwhile Castiel was feeling a little bit bored with Dick Roman. He was nice sure and had a lot of money, but he wasn't exactly the brightest fellow. Plus it didn't help that Dean was here too. Oh why did he have to eat here too?

"Hey Richard," Castiel said politely. "Want to listen to a new song?"

"Yea that sounds good," Dick said blankly.

"May I have some money please?"

"Here."

"Thanks." Castiel was thankful. At least he'll have sometime to clear the awkwardness.

The minute Castiel moved away from his table, Dean was ready to make a move. But he couldn't let any of the Hunters see him, at least not with Castiel.

"Guys, I'll be right back," he said without any reason. But judging by how immerse the rest were in Thunder Road, they didn't seem too concerned.

Making his way around the entire table to avoid suspicion, Dean was only a couple steps away from Castiel, when he was suddenly stopped by Becky Rosen.

"Hey Dean!" Becky said gleefully, getting way into his personal space.

"I can't talk-"

"Listen-"

Castiel looked up to see what all the commotion was about and of-fucking-course it was Dean in the arms of another girl. That assbut…

"I can't talk right now," Dean said a little louder, pushing pass Becky Rosen. When he finally reached Castiel, he didn't exactly know what to say. He leaned on the jukebox hoping Castiel would make the first move. Getting no response, not even a glance, Dean spoke up. "Hey Cas-"

"Hi," Castiel said quickly and bitterly. Dean was a little taken back by the coldness in his voice but tried again.

"How are you?" Dean asked politely hoping to get a better response.

"Fine, thanks." They both knew Castiel was purposefully avoiding Dean with the way he was absentmindedly looking through the records. But none of them spoke up about it.

"Cas, I been meaning to talk to you," Dean said with a defeated sigh. There was no way he could fix this without sounding like a complete and utter ass.

"What about?"

"That night after the pep rally," Dean started. "The way I acted was terrible, but that wasn't me." Dean finally got Castiel to look at him, but it was with a very confused expression. "I mean, it was me, but it wasn't me." Now Dean was just confusing himself. "You see Castiel, I got this image-"

"That's why I'm so glad Richard is such a simple person," Castiel interrupted, his vision going back to his date. Who apparently was taking a great interest in the straws in the cup.

"Yea, too bad his brains are in biceps, if you can call it that," Dean snickered.

"Jealous are you?" Castiel asked raising one eyebrow.

"Jealous? Oh Castiel, please. Don't make me laugh. Ha. Ha. Ha." Dean mocked. But deep down he was a little jealous, but refused to admit it for the likes of Dick Roman.

"Oh yea, and what have you ever done?" Castiel challenged.

Dean was taken back a little. Sure he never done sports, but he was still physically fit by any means. "I can run circles around those jerks!"

"I'll believe it when I see it," Castiel huffed before walking away. So it was fitness Castiel wanted to see? How hard could that be…

-Destiel is the Word-

In the gymnasium, guys were twirling, swinging, and doing all kinds of exercises unfamiliar to Dean. He grimaced at the sight before him. God he needed a smoke for this one.

Taking a deep inhale, Dean went in search of Coach Singer who greeted him with a soft smile.

"Let's start with the first rule," he said taking out Dean's cigarette. "Cut down to two packs a day. Now, what athletics are you interested in?" Dean shrugged not knowing the first thing about sports or anything related to physical activity. "You like the rings?"

"Yea, I installed some for my brother about two weeks ago," Dean said seriously. Why the hell are they talking about cars?

Coach Singer laughed, but stopped after seeing the seriousness in Dean's face. "Alright, then you're gonna need to change."

"Yea, that's what I'm here for, I need to change," Dean said rolling his eyes in a knowingly manner.

"No you idgit, your clothes," he said gesturing to his attire.

"Oh."

-Destiel is the Word-

Out on the basketball court with new clothes, Dean felt entirely uncomfortable, but he needed to change. _He needed to do this for Castiel,_ Dean thought.

"Okay fellas, I wanna introduce a new man, this here is Dean. Let's start him off with a tryout," Coach Singer tweeting his whistle. Unexpectedly to Dean, he was hit in the chest with a leather ball.

"You better watch it," Dean spatted to the player. The other players snickered getting into position.

"Little fire in there, let's go," Singer said getting everyone back on track. Tweeting his whistle once more, the game finally started. However, too many people were coming up to Dean. _This was a fighting game?_ Dean thought. Holding the ball close to his chest, he threatened the other players surrounding him. They all backed away immediately. _Yea, that'll show 'em._ However, Coach Singer whistled again, ending the game.

"Dean," Coach Singer said pulling the ball away from him. "You have to dribble the ball," he said demonstrating the action. "And then you have to put to put it in the basket. Think you can do that?"

"Can I do that?" Dean scoffed and started dribbling the ball.

"Alright, let's try again," Coach Singer said with an eye roll and whistle.

As quickly as Dean got the basics of dribbling, was about the time it took for the other players to steal the ball. Dean stood dumbly before getting angry enough to punch the player. Singer shook his head in disappointment before taking him off the court.

Maybe there was another sport?

"Alright, I want you to meet your wrestling partner, George," Coach Singer introduced.

One look at the freakishly large man and Dean knew he was screwed. "Are you crazy?" Dean yelled backing away. He may like fighting, but he knew his limits.

"Hey hey hey, come on," Coach Singer encouraged. Hesitantly walking back, Dean made his way to the mat. "Ok let's start, get into first position. Dean you get down, and George you get top. Ready?" It was immediately after the whistle was blown that Dean was pinned underneath the very large man. And it was definitely not how he wanted it to go. "Dean, you have to try. Alright let's try again, except maybe change positions."

With the new positions set in place, Dean felt a little bit of confidence knowing he was on top. Hopefully having the upper hand against, _George_. However right after the whistle was blown, Dean found himself with his back on the mat once more.

"Give up?" George smirked.

"Yea," Dean sighed with a small glint of mischief in his eyes. Right as George turned around, with that stupid smile on his face, Dean punched him in the chest getting the large man off of him. Though he may have lost twice, there was enough satisfaction to see George almost cry like a girl.

"So he's a hitter," Singer thought silently.

Out on the baseball field, Dean was in yet another outfit ready to play ball. "I think you'll like baseball," Coach Singer stated. "It's not much of a contact sport, it's just hitting the ball as fast and as hard as you can."

Stepping up to the plate, Dean took a couple practice swings. Thinking it was Dick Roman's head at the end of one of those balls definitely gave him the confidence he needed. However the catcher seemed to disagree.

"Throw the ball, guaranteed this guy can't even bat." Ignoring the rude comment, Dean lifted the bat up to play.

"Play ball!" the umpire shouted. Out of nowhere the ball flew right past Dean earning a strike. "Strike one!"

"See! What kind of ball player are you?" the catcher was starting to get on Dean's nerves and very quickly too. Ignoring him once again, Dean set up to hit. But another fast one flew by him.

"Strike two!"

"He swings like a rusty gate. Let's see you actually hit it," the catcher taunted. This time Dean was going to hit it, make this guy finally shut up. The next ball was coming in, it was going and going, and suddenly...a hit! He hit it!

"Foul ball!"

Dean turned around quickly to see the catcher with a wide smirk on his stupid chubby face. Having enough of this guy, Dean pulled back the catcher's mask and let go with at THWAP! Seeing the invite for a fight, Dean held his bat ready to really swing.

"Put the bat down! I said put the bat down!" Coach Singer shouted grabbing the bat away from Dean's hands. Giving a heavy sigh, he moved Dean away from the other players. "Don't worry, some sports don't have any contact at all," Coach Singer sighed desperately trying to hold in his inner anger.

"Oh yea! Like what," Dean was aggravated. It seemed as though there wasn't any kind of sport for him. How the hell was he supposed to win Cas back from Dick if he couldn't do anything!?

"Well, there's track."

"You mean like running?"

"Not just running," Coach Singer gasped. "Something that needs endurance, something that needs stamina. Like long distance running, cross-country running."

"I guess that can be cool," Dean reasoned. He did say he could run circles around Dick, maybe this was his chance to prove it.

Out on the track field, Dean was keeping a steady pace. Feeling pretty good, he ran with ease without any rude comments, pressure, or intimidation. That was until he saw Castiel brush his hand along Dick's face. And that smug bastard leaned into it too! Hoping Castiel was watching, Dean ran faster and faster. Reaching the hurdles, Dean jumped over each of them, expecting Castiel was seeing his sweet moves. It seemed to have worked as both Castiel and Dick were watching. But looking over his shoulder, Dean completely missed the last hurdle and spiraled into an awkward fall.

"Dean," Castiel said softly running after him, ignoring Dick Roman completely. "Dean are you alright?" he said catching up to Dean with worry in his eyes. However, Dean wasn't talking to him and kept walking away. "Dean, answer me," Castiel pleaded, but was getting slightly annoyed. "Dean the least you can do is talk to me after the way you treated me." And that is when Dean finally started talking.

"Cas, I said I was sorry I-"

"See, got you talking," Castiel giggled playfully. Dean couldn't help but smile too knowing Castiel seemed to have forgiven him. Or at least was comfortable talking to him again. "But are sure you're ok?" Castiel asked politely.

"Yea I'm fine," Dean replied. "Still going out with that jockstrap," Dean asked glaring at Dick from over his shoulders.

"Well..." Castiel said softly biting his bottom lips.

"Is he taking you to the dance?" Dean cornered.

"It depends on you," Castiel said cheerfully with a bit of hope.

"On me?" Dean asked in surprise. And here he thought it would take a complete makeover for Castiel to finally belong to him. But thankfully Dean was still about to win Castiel over, even with a couple bruises to show for it. Still, Castiel was waiting for an answer, praying Dean would say what he wanted to say. "He can stag it, come on," Dean said as they left the field together.

-Destiel is the Word-

At Roadhouse, the place was pack with people from all over. It was Dean's first time taking Castiel out after they finally settled on giving them a fresh start. But as Dean looked closer into the restaurant, he could spot all the Hunters and Rebel Angels in there. He never did tell any of them they were going steady, and for once Dean was panicking.

"Cas, let's go someplace else," Dean offered.

"Why?"

"Because we can't be alone here." Which was partly true in Dean's case.

"Dean," Castiel pleaded showing off his big blue eyes. One look and Dean was gone, of course he could never say no to Castiel with that face.

"Ok, ok," Dean said reluctantly, but if they were going to eat there, they were going to do it without being seen by the others. Which kind of broke Dean a little wanting to show Castiel off to the entire world, but just not here. Grabbing Castiel's hand, the two sped inside to the farthest table from anyone else.

"Nearly pulled my arm off Dean," Castiel said trying to straighten himself out.

"I just didn't want to miss this table," Dean said hurriedly placing the menus up to hide their faces.

"What are you doing?" Castiel questioned with a very confused look on his face.

"I just want us to have some privacy," Dean said holding on to Castiel's hands. He was relieved to see Castiel's face change into a smile. But their moment was stopped when the waitress asked for their order.

"Cherry soda, please," Castiel asked.

"I'm not really hungry," Dean said barely looking over the menu. "Give me a double bacon burger and a cherry soda with chocolate ice cream."

"Oh, that sounds delicious, I'll have the same."

"The same?" Dean's eyes bewildered. "You sure do eat a lot," Dean chuckled, of course Castiel never ceases to surprise him in the best of ways.

Once again, their small moment ended with a large burp from Sam, as he and Gabriel made their way over to Dean and Castiel's table.

"Hey Dean how are you?" Sam asked, though couldn't see the groan Dean was emitting.

"Hi Gabriel, how are you?" Castiel asked, unfazed by this invasion.

"Peachy keen, jelly bean," Gabriel smiled snuggling into what looked like Sam's Hunters jacket. _Of course Sam would be the 'gentleman' for Gabriel,_ Dean thought. And of course with these two followed the rest of the Hunters and Rebel Angels, asking for money or ordering food like they owned the place; and quite annoyingly Dean's table.

"Jesus, I have so many hickeys I look like a leopard," Gabriel announced looking at his reflection through the napkin dispenser.

"Think of it like a Hallmark card," Sam playfully joked. "You care enough to send the best."

"You pig," Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Love it when you talk dirty to me babe," Sam faking an orgasm.

"My parents are wondering if you'll have tea with us on Sunday Dean," Castiel said towards Dean who almost choked on his burger. Now the whole table was silent waiting for Dean to respond.

"I don't like tea," Dean replied hoping the rest won't tease.

"You don't have to drink tea," Castiel giggled.

"Well, I don't do parents," Dean said quickly ending the conversation for now.

Meanwhile, Benny was trying to score with one of the other Rebel Angels, Samandriel. Offering a bite of his ice cream sandwich, he was surprised to hear him actually decline. "You're a cheap date," Benny accidently blurted. Alfie's eyes went wide by Benny's very blunt comment. "I didn't mean it like that," Benny quickly said hoping to save himself from an embarrassing explanation.

"I understand," Alfie said, taking no offense to it, at least that's what he told himself.

"I always thought you were understanding," Benny said dumbly, hoping it would make him sound a bit more romantic. "That there's more to you than just fat." Benny was silently kicking himself in the ass a million times over. Who the fuck would said that to woo someone!? But seeing Alfie simply just nodding in agreement, he thought he did pretty alright. "Um, do you have a date for the dance?"

"No," Alfie said quickly. Oh my god, was this really happening?

"Want to go cher?" Letting slip that name of endearment.

"My name's not 'Cher'," Alfie said in disappointment.

"No, no, 'cher' means..." Benny quickly started, but he blushed before giving Alfie the real translation. "It means...really good person?" There was no way, he was going to buy it...

"Oh...then yes!" Alfie shouted giving Benny a wide smile. "But, you know you can just call me Samandriel, or Alfie if you like that," he said blushing. Only a few of his closest friends called him 'Alfie', but for Benny, he can make an exception. Benny gave himself a pat on the back in his head for not screwing up completely.

"Ugh, I have to go study for that dumb algebra test," Balthazar groaned collecting his things.

"Luckily, you have an armed escort home," Kevin rose up. This was his chance, he could snag a Rebel Angel for his own, couldn't he?

Balthazar gave Kevin a once over and rolled his eyes. "It's not the arms, I'm worried about. It's the hands," he said walking away from the table.

"He loves me," Kevin sighed.

"Anna, darling, are you coming?" Balthazar asked.

"I think I'll hang out here for awhile," Anna said quietly hiding her hair under her bandana. Balthazar took no notice and walked off with an annoyingly smiling Kevin behind.

"Man, I hate dieting," Alfie blurted out. _So that's why he declined me earlier,_ Benny thought to himself. "Want some of my mom's pie?" Alfie asked suddenly turning his attention to Benny. Nodding very quickly, Benny's hand was grabbed by Alfie, making their way for the door.

"Hey Benny," Jo shouted after them causing Benny to stop. "15 minutes remember?" She said with a an evil smirk as Benny groaned out the door. Jo laughed as she grabbed her things saying bye to the rest of the group.

"Cas, let's get out of here," Dean pleaded hoping now they can leave for some real alone time. Thankfully Castiel nodded saying his goodbyes to the remaining few people.

Sam rolled his eyes seeing those two take off, they were so in love whether Dean admitted it or not. "Dammit I'm always left with the check," Sam groaned. "Hey Gabe, can I borrow some money," Sam asked sheepishly.

"God, you have the personality of a mop," Gabriel spat in disgust. Sam was getting really annoyed with how Gabriel was treating Sam lately. Ever since their night at Makeout Point, things were getting worse between them and Sam demanded to know why.

"What's with you Gabe?" Sam asked angrily.

"Oh don't start with me," Gabriel threatened.

"Oh yea, why don't I finish with you," Sam challenged leaving Gabriel with wide, scared eyes. However his face turned sour as he reached for Castiel's abandoned drink.

"Finished this!" Gabriel shouted dumping the liquid contents onto Sam and some onto Anna. "Sorry Anna," Gabriel said quickly before throwing Sam's jacket in Sam's face and storming off.

"Gabriel!" Sam shouted after him jumping from his seat to catch up.

Meanwhile Anna was left with no one but herself and some sticky soda on her shirt.

"Hey hey, no use crying over spilled soda," one of the waitresses called out, cleaning up the mess on the table.

"Oh, I'll be okay," Anna said softly. "Hey um...Vi, is it okay if I stay a little longer?"

"Suit yourself," Viola replied gathering the dishes. Anna gave a small smile and decided it was time to take off her bandana, revealing locks of pink hair underneath. "Wow!" Viola gasped with her mouth opened wide.

"What?" Anna asked, hoping it wasn't going to be about her hair.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your hair looks like an Easter Egg!" Anna groaned lowly.

"Yea, I had a bit of trouble in tinting classes," Anna explained. "In fact, I had a bit of trouble in all my classes! Beauty school sure isn't what I expected."

"Nothing ever is," Viola sighed.

"Vi...I dropped out of school!" Anna blurted. "What do you think of waitressing?"

"You're much too young," Viola said, feeling sorry for the poor girl.

"Maybe telephone operator! Nah, I wouldn't want the headphones covering my ears," Anna sighed in defeat. "If only there was a guardian angel to tell me what to do. Like in the movies!" Anna said excitedly.

"If you see one, give 'em my number," Viola huffed walking back into the kitchen.

Sighing in defeat and sadness, Anna crawled back into one of the booths and laid her head down. Closing her eyes, she only hoped to find some guidance in her dreams.

Suddenly a man in white appeared before her! Everything about him was bright, from his eyes, to his smile, and even his shoes. "Anna, it's time to let go of this silly dream of yours," the bright man said.

"What?" Anna said still disbelieving her eyes.

"Anna, you're only a child, and it's time to go back to high school," the man continued. "You may have the dream, just not the drive. Now if you got your diploma, more options would be available for you. So it's time to turn in your combs and go back to high school you beauty school dropout," the man smiled hoping Anna got the message.

"Wait!" Anna pleaded. "Who are you?"

"Sorry, gotta get back to that malt shop in the sky," the man winked before disappearing. And with that Anna knew what to do next.


	5. Rock n Roll Party Queen

"Lower your head," Jo shouted to Kevin as her and Benny brought in the new rim for the Impala. Fastening it in place, the trio began working on the brakes, getting this Impala nice and ready for Thunder Road.

"Say, what car did you swipe this from?" Kevin joked.

"Your mother's," Benny and Jo said with serious faces. Kevin was silent for the remainder of the day.

-Destiel is the Word-

Meanwhile Sam was standing by the entrance of the school all by his lonesome. He felt a hole in his heart as he watched Gabriel and Balthazar walk passed him. Balthazar stopped them, and motioned Gabriel over to where Sam was. Sam was about to wave, but Gabriel snorted in disgust before grabbing Balthazar and walking off again. After their crushing break-up, Sam became a total wreck and Gabriel knew it too, that heart-stabbing bastard.

"Hey Sam," Dean called to his brother. Dean knew Gabriel and Sam weren't talking anymore, but he didn't know any of the details that came with it. Mostly because there was nothing Dean could do, or nothing Sam wanted to talk about. "You still going to the dance?"

"I'm going to bring the hottest date there," Sam announced angrily before storming off inside the school. Dean sighed but followed his brother inside. There was no way this was going to end well.

"The biggest thing is happening at our school, and we don't have dates," Balthazar moaned dramatically.

"What about Garth?" Gabriel asked.

"Get serious," Balthazar cringed.

"Alright, it was just a suggestion," Gabriel pushed back.

"Besides, I already called him," Balthazar mumbled. However, a familiar black car was pulling up into the parking lot, with a very familiar, and rather single looking man in it.

"Hold on, I think our luck is changing," Gabriel whispered before leaning against his car in a very seductive pose.

"Get in," owner said.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Balthazar harshly whispered.

"You mean what 'we're' doing," Gabriel smirked before both men was driven away in the black car.

-Destiel is the Word-

At the dance, both Gabriel and Balthazar was arm and arm underneath none other than Lucifer. Everyone in the gym was staring at this new sensation as Gabriel and Lucifer smirked at the crowd. However, Balthazar was having none of this and quickly excused himself from the duo.

"Balthazar," Kevin's voice said, sending his mind out of that awkward scene. "You're looking good." Balthazar gave a twitching eye stare before moving to walk away. But of course, Kevin moved so he would 'coincidentally' bump into him. "Mmm, you're feeling good too," Kevin not-so-subtly flirted.

Balthazar was about to give off a snide remark when suddenly…"Kevin look! He's here! That's Chuck Shurley!" Balthazar squealed excitedly.

"Meh, I've seen better heads on bottles of beer," Kevin said nonchalantly hoping to regain Balthazar's attention.

"Would you grow up! He's the living end!" Balthazar said entranced by Chuck's presence.

"I guess, if you're into older men," Kevin snapped, but Balthazar paid no attention to him. _Maybe a swig of beer will help take his mind off_ , Kevin thought to himself.

Meanwhile more and more people were gathering into the small gym. Many getting ready for their faces to be shared on live television. Sam even showed up to the dance, accompanied by a Demon of his own, Ruby. Coincidentally, Ruby wasn't going to the dance with Lucifer as many believed, something about snagging two Angels of his own. Either way, Sam hoped Gabriel was here, and that he got to see his 'hot' date. Suddenly Ruby grabbed Sam's hand and wrapped it around her waist. Sam was internally disgusted, but had to keep up appearances as they made their way inside.

"This is so exciting, isn't it Dean?" Castiel said as he and Dean entered the gym. Castiel was in awe of the decorations of the gym and how fancy people dressed. It was his first dance and Castiel was more than glad he would be spending it with Dean.

"Yea, plus it helps that you know the cameraman," Dean mumbled sarcastically as he looked at the camera crew setting up. This whole month has been hell trying to hide his affections for Castiel. But now it was finally his chance to show off to everyone that Castiel was his and his alone, and that Dean wanted it all.

"You know the cameraman?" Castiel stared in shock. Dean looked down, not realizing he said it out loud. He was about tell Castiel a thing or two about sarcasm, however looking at Castiel's star-struck face, it was just too adorable to correct.

"Yea, his name is Ted," Dean chuckled as they made their way inside the gym to find the others.

"How do I look?" Anna asked Jo for the millionth time as they made their way into the gym. Jo had to think for a moment before answering. There was no doubt that Jo had a soft spot for this red-headed, or should she say **blonde** , Rebel Angel, but she wasn't used to the whole mushy-gooey relationship thing. At least not yet...Running out of things to say, Jo tried complimenting her yellow dress.

"You look like a beautiful blonde pineapple," Jo beamed hoping it was something Anna would find endearing. But given the very curious stare, Jo remained silent as they made their way to find their friends.

The last couple to come into the gym was Benny and Alfie. Both wore the brightest smiles as they inspected the newly decorated gym. "Boy the gym never looked so good," Benny said in wonder. Alfie smiled in agreement as they made their way inside.

"Did you bring the provisions?" Alfie asked. He smiled when Benny pulled some Twinkies out of his coat pocket. God, he is perfect, Alfie thought as he looked into Benny's eyes. Their joyous trance was broken however as Jo and Anna caught up with them.

"You're late fellas, where have you been?" Jo asked. While the small group conversed, the gym was starting to get full making it a full house for this dance.

As the television crew was getting set up, the host stood to gather everyone's attention. "Boys and girls, we're going on the air very shortly, but first let's have some warm up numbers with Johnny Casino and the Gamblers!" Everyone cheered and hollered as "Rock 'n Roll Is Here to Stay" blasted throughout the gym. Everyone was on their feet dancing, grooving, and just having a blast. Though there were some couples that did needed to be spaced out according to some teachers.

Castiel and Dean were having a grand time dancing together. Their chemistry made it easy for them to swing to the music in perfect harmony. Castiel's hips were shaking to the rhythm as Dean copied the motion. They both wore matching grins as Dean made a move to grab Castiel's hands and sway them together.

As the song came to an end, the host came back on stage to announce that the show was starting soon. All the kids started gathering around the stage, getting ready to show their faces to the world. Even Dean was ready to show off his Castiel on national television. This was it!

"I hope I don't get camera fright," Castiel said nervously as Dean got them closer to the front.

"Don't worry, we'll be cool, right?" Dean assured. Castiel gave a small nod and smiled once more as the next song played. Dean once again took Castiel's hands in his as the two danced softly together. However some couples weren't doing quite as easily as these two.

Over on the sides, Lucifer and Gabriel were dancing together smoothly. Gabriel knew it was wrong to go with a Demon, especially Lucifer, but lately Sam has just been getting on his damn nerves and needed to be taken down a peg, at least that's what he's been telling himself. He knew it was wrong to not tell Sam about...but just not right now. Plus dancing with Lucifer was actually starting to get a little fun, in a strange way. However when he looked up, he saw Sam! But wrapped around him was a girl? And not just any girl either, the infamous Ruby, girlfriend of Lucier's.

Gabriel's eyes went wide with a mixture of shock, hurt, and a little bit of jealousy. It didn't help that Sam and Ruby were pressing against each other extremely too close for Gabriel's tastes. But he wasn't the only one who thought so too. Wondering what Gabriel was staring at Lucifer turned around. His eyes immediately darted for Sam Winchester, preferably with his head on a spike. Gabriel had to pull him back around to avoid any confrontation, and to save him from any contact with Sam himself. The two danced miserably as they subtly eyed the ignorant couple.

"Let me lead for a change," Benny said as Alfie once again took over. It wasn't bad or anything, but Benny was hoping to be the one to sweep Alfie off his feet, not the other way around.

"I can't help it, I'm used to leading," Alfie said trying to sound apologetic, but he was having too much fun.

"Jo, can't you twirl me around or something?" Anna asked softly. It wasn't that Anna was sad about going to the dance with Jo, in fact she was excited that Jo asked. But...she was playing it a little too safe for Anna's taste.

"Quiet Anna, I'm trying to count," Jo said in concentration hoping to not screw up the dancing. Anna sighed, but let Jo do it her way.

When the song came to a close, the Hunters and the Rebel Angels all met up together in a small area. All except Gabriel, who was too busy with Lucifer to bother joining the rest of the group.

"Dean, I want you to meet Ruby," Sam said proudly, though his eyes were scanning the room for Gabriel. And to his immediate surprise, he found him in the arms of Lucifer, the head Demon! Sam growled at the sight of those two together, it made him absolutely sick.

Meanwhile Dean froze immediately at the mention of that name. Before Ruby joined the Demons or even Lawerence High for that matter, her and Dean had somewhat of a history, and a not so pretty one, but thankfully short-lived.

"How ya doing, Dean-o baby?" Ruby smirked as she pressed her body closer to Sam's.

"Who is she?" Castiel asked curiously noticing the awkward exchange between Dean and Ruby.

"I happen to be one of the best dancers at St. Bernadette's," Ruby said arrogantly.

"With the worst reputations," Anna blurted, earning a glare from Ruby. Before any catfights broke out, Jo pulled Anna away quickly, but not before giving a quick peck on Anna's head for her sass.

"Let's go Cas," Dean said hurriedly pulling Castiel back on the dancefloor.

"Wait, Dean! Who was that girl," Castiel asked with much more concern than before.

"Just a girl I know. That's all," Dean said a little too fast. Thankfully, Castiel didn't press on and the two began to dance once more.

Meanwhile, Balthazar was subtly making his way closer and closer to Chuck Shurley without being noticed. He was just about to bump into him when Chuck Shurley finally turned around.

"Hi, I'm Chuck Shurley," Chuck said casually as if Balthazar didn't know who he was. "Does your parent know I come into your room every night? Over KZAZ that is." Balthazar was left breathless that **the** Chuck Shurley was not only talking to him, but flirting with him too. This is definitely a keeper. "I'm judging the dance contest."

"Oh? I don't think I'm entered," Balthazar said as nonchalantly as he could muster.

"Really, a knock-out like you?" Chuck said eying Balthazar up and down. "What's your name?"

"Balthazar."

"Balthazar what?"

"Balthazar Roche," he said proudly. "It's French as a matter of fact," he grinned, licking his lips.

From a distance Kevin watched in disgust, taking one too many drinks in the process. Feeling a bit rebellious, he moved over to the punch bowl and added a drop of his own punch. He would never do something like this sober, but something was telling him this wasn't all such a bad thing.

"What are you doing?" A teacher asked curiously.

"Washing my hands," Kevin said smoothly walking away as fast as he could.

On the dancefloor, Castiel was still curious as to know how Dean and Ruby were connected.

"How do you know her Dean?" Castiel demanded.

"She's just an old friend of the family's. That's all," Dean lied quickly hoping Castiel would buy it. Luckily, the couples were forming two lines distracting Castiel for now. Dean prayed this subject wouldn't be brought up again.

"Aren't you glad you're back Anna?" Jo asked as they finally danced more freely than before.

"Oh yes! Besides, blondes do have way more fun," Anna laughed as the dance continued.

As the song came to a close, Principal Harvelle took to the stage microphone in hand. Gathering everyone's attention, she began to speak. "When you are finished, you will be glad to hear that I will not be judging the dance contest." Unexpectedly, a roar of cheer went through the crowd. Rolling her eyes, she continued. "I think we all owe a round of applause to Becky Rosen and Richard Roman for putting together these beautiful decorations."

"Let's here it for the toliet paper," a very drunk Kevin screamed earning a wave of laughter throughout the crowd and another eye roll from Mrs. Harvelle.

"The entire nation will be watching Lawrence High," Mrs. Harvelle announced. "God help us," she mumbled. "You should all be on your best behavior. And now, the Prince of the Platters, Mr. Chuck Shurley!" However Chuck Shurley wasn't anywhere to be found. "Mr. Chuck Shurley!" Mrs. Harvelle announced once more, this time making him appear out from behind the bleachers with who looked liked to be Balthazar? Mrs. Harvelle ignored it for now as Chuck made his way on stage.

"Hiya kids, it's great to be here at Lawrence High!" Chuck said enthusiastically to the screaming crowd.

"Alright, here are the rules," Coach Singer nudged in. "Rule number one, all individuals must be with one and only one respected partner. Rule number two, if you're tapped on the shoulder, you must leave the floor immediately or else. And rule number three, anyone doing any vulgar or tasteless movements will be disqualified."

"Well that leaves us out," Gabriel said smirking at Lucifer.

"Can we keep it clean please?" Coach Singer requested before handing the microphone back to Chuck.

"20 seconds," one of the cameramen said.

"Thank you fans and friends and odds and ends. You Jim and Sals are my best pals. To look your best for the big contest," Chuck rhymed for the students. "Now be yourselves and have a ball, after all. Forget about the camera and think about the beat, you're in for a real treat!"

With 10 seconds remaining, everyone was pushing and shoving their way through to the front. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"Hello. Welcome to National Bandstand, live from Lawrence High. This is the event we've all been waiting for, our national dance-off!" Chuck announced over the cheering crowd in front of him. "Away we go with Johnny Casino and the Gamblers!" Of course the dancing only lasted for about a minute before everyone ran over to the camera. The cameramen didn't know what or who to show, so they went along with everyone pressing their faces in. Dean luckily made sure Castiel had enough facetime for the camera which was by far the biggest success of the dance in his opinion.

"And now for the national dance-off. Some lucky couple will go bopping home with some fabulous prizes. It doesn't matter win or lose. It just matters what you do with your dancing shoes!" Chuck said proudly.

Balthazar was swooning on the sidelines watching Chuck speak when suddenly he was pulled to his side. "Hey does everyone here know Balthazar?" Balthazar was flushed pure red being singled out by the one and only Chuck Shurley on national television. However he pulled as much confidence as he could show for the cameras. "Ok cats, throw your mittens around your kittens and away we go! Let's hand jive!"

The room with suddenly filled with everyone doing the hand-jive from all corners of the room. Couples everywhere were even putting their own little spin on it to make them stand out of the crowd. Sadly, most were kicked out of the contest almost immediately.

As Chuck continued to scan the room, followed by Balthazar, he began to admire the dancing chemistry between Castiel and Dean. Everything about those two were just rhythmic and fun for everyone to watch.

Looking at the other couples, Gabriel and Lucifer were getting very dirty with their dancing, to which they were disqualified immediately. Behind them, Sam was getting furious seeing how filthy their dance was. But it wasn't like Sam and Ruby weren't doing that much better. Helping to get her mind off Lucifer, Ruby kept trying to rub up against Sam. To which Sam was thankful it was quickly over for them too.

As the two 'couples' were leaving the dancefloor, Sam had enough of playing 'happy couple' and went after Lucifer. Lucifer also seemed to have the right idea, and went after Sam. The two were throwing punches before either of their respective partner could stop them. The two were stop quickly by the hands of one angry Coach Singer. Having enough craziness for one night, Gabriel left the scene with one last glare at a very sad looking Sam.

As the hand-jive continued on, it seemed as though the only couple left standing was Dean and Castiel. The two were unstoppable and were surely to win, they thought. However, Ruby had other plans. Being the best dancer, she had a title to maintain. Calling in Crowley, she ordered him to pull the 'competition' out of the contest. Crowley gave an evil grin and dove right for Castiel.

"Hello, darling," Crowley smirked taking Castiel's hands into his. Forcing Castiel into his dance, the two twirled farther and farther from the center of the room.

"What? No!" Castiel shouted, but was drained from the screaming crowd. "Dean-" but it was too late, he was already pulled away from the dancefloor.

"Castiel-" Dean tried to shout, but was stopped by Ruby. Taking his hands, Ruby twirled Dean in by her side and started to dance. Dean was about to leave, but it was too late for him also. Everyone not only surrounded the two, but cameras were everywhere pointing directly at them. Not wanting to create a scene, Dean reluctantly took Ruby's hands and danced with her.

 _This isn't right_ , Dean thought. But there was no way out of it. The dance of Hell had already begun. On the side, Castiel watched sadly seeing the two together. From everywhere, people were commenting on how smooth the two were dancing together and how well they worked. Castiel couldn't take it anymore and left, heartbroken once more.

From the corner of his eye, Dean saw Castiel flee. That's it, this had to end! Moving towards the exit, Ruby quickly caught him and swung him back to his place. Dean was undoubtedly trapped and royally fucked. But he had to finish it...

As the dance came to an end, the whole gym was in uproar for the winners. "Now let's meet 'em here! Our new champs!" Chuck announced. Ruby enthusiastically waved her and Dean's hands in the air. "What are your names?"

"Ruby Malleus and Dean Winchester!" Ruby screamed, to which Dean felt absolutely disgusted and angered towards Ruby. This was his one chance to show off Cas and he blew it!

How in God's name was he supposed to fixed this now...


	6. Stranded at the Drive-In

Arriving at the drive-in in Benny's father's small stationwagon, the Hunters were more than ready to climb out of the car and enjoy the movie. And maybe even find their Rebel Angels.

"Jesus, I feel like a meatball in there," Kevin announced as he stretched himself out. Jo nodded in agreement as she rolled out her shoulders.

Sam though remained silent throughout the car ride thinking back to the dance. It wasn't a secret about his and Gabriel's break up, especially with the events at the dance. _But why? Why now? Was I moving too fast?_ Sam thought in sad defeat. Still no Hunters made a move to provide comfort, it just wasn't the Hunters way. The trio looked towards Sam in awkward silence, not really sure how to approach the topic.

"Don't worry Sam, things will get better, they always do," Jo attempted with a small smile. Sam let out a huff in response. Giving a light pat on his shoulders, the trio backed away slowly giving Sam time for himself.

"Come on, let's just find our Angels," Benny called out. Though he could most likely guess his little Alfie was over at the concession stands.

-Destiel is the Word-

In Dean's dad's car, separated from the rest of the Hunters, Dean managed to somehow have Castiel alone with him. The two sat in uncomfortable silence, with Castiel no doubt still angry with Dean. Though with the performance he and Ruby put out on national television, it wasn't exactly something that could easily be forgiven. Hoping to mask the discomfort, Dean tried to move closer to Castiel, but to no avail as Castiel scooted further away.

"Oh, come on Cas," Dean sighed, having enough of this silence. "I already told you over the phone I was sorry." The pleading desperation in Dean's eyes went unnoticed as Castiel continued to stare at the screen.

"I know you did," Castiel blankly replied.

"You believe me right?" Dean knew he screwed up majorly after dancing with Ruby, but Castiel had to know it didn't mean anything. Right?

"I still think you and Ruby went together," Castiel pouted.

"We did not go together," Dean said trying to hold back his anger. This was getting slightly annoying. How much more did he have to say it! "We just happened to dance together...at the dance," Dean said, trying to make Castiel understand, but immediately regretting his choice of words.

"It's the same thing Dean!" Castiel nearly shouted. Dean went silent as Castiel angrily stared back onto the screen in front of them.

 _No, no, no,_ Dean screamed to himself internally. That wasn't what he meant at all! He needed to fix this and fix it fast! If only there was a sign or a way to make Castiel understand. Looking down, Dean spotted his lucky ring. _Yes! This could work._

Dean began to pull off his ring as discreetly as possible, however, he was met with some difficulty. _Fuck! Come on! Get off!_ Struggling to get the ring off, Dean wiped the ring hand in his hair, hoping the grease would lubricate the tight squeeze. It seemed to be working. _Almost there...Yes-_

"OW!" Castiel howled in pain. Oops…Dean thought as he looked up to see Castiel holding his chest. _Guess I should have been watching my elbows._

"Oh! Cas! I-I'm so sorry" Dean apologized, though slightly chuckled at Castiel's hurt expression. With the way Castiel was holding his chest, it made looked like he grew a pair of breasts. Nonetheless, there was a much more important task at hand. And thank god the ring was off. Waiting a few moments later, Dean pulled the ring back up, this time presenting it to Cas. "Umm...Cas? Would you wear my ring?"

Any bad thought Castiel had about Dean before immediately disappeared at the sight of the ring. "Dean...I-I don't know what to say!"

"Say yes."

"Yes!" Castiel shouted excitedly as Dean placed the ring on his finger. Castiel quickly pulled Dean in for a kiss on the cheek cherishing this grand moment. "Oh Dean, this means so much to me." Castiel smiled as he stared at the ring. Dean was wearing a matching smile, cheering for his mini victory in his head. _Finally things are getting back to normal._ Hoping to earn a little 'reward' he started to lean even closer to Castiel, but was interrupted. "Oh Dean, now I know you finally respect me." Castiel gave a twinkling smile before going straight back to watching the movie. Dean looked oddly at Cas in confusion and shock. _Guess he didn't get the meaning after all,_ Dean sighed. _Well at least I got him to smile again._

-Destiel is the Word-

In the bathrooms, Gabriel was having a mini panic attack.

"Hey Gabe!" Balthazar shouted shoving his way past all the other guys, ignoring their sneering glares. "What's up with you tonight?" Balthazar asked hoping to get to the bottom of Gabriel's more-than-rude attitude.

"God, I feel like a defective typewriter," Gabriel said staring sadly in the mirror. Confused, Balthazar waited for the hidden meaning behind it. "I may have found a little...bump," Gabriel sighed. Still confused Balthazar pushed for more information. "A bump...in an area where bumps do not normally occur..." Gabriel interpreted.

Finally understanding the meaning, Balthazar stared at Gabriel in bewildered silence. "Wait, you don't think you have..." Balthazar paled. "Was it Sam?"

"Nah, you don't know the guy," Gabriel said coolly. But inside, he was freaking out and only getting more ballistic. He hasn't had sex with anyone else since that night with Sam at Makeout Point. And now this! If it really was Sam that gave him herpes, there was no way he was telling anyone who gave it to him, especially Sam. _My life is over..._ Gabriel thought as he buried his head in his hands.

"Hey, Gabe," Balthazar said as he patted his back. "Gabe, darling, it's going to be ok," he said in a comforting way. It didn't make Gabriel feel any less like an abomination, but at least he knew he still had a friend. "Come on, let's head back to the movie."

Drying up any traces of tears, Gabriel slowly nodded and followed Balthazar back to their car. As the two exited the bathroom, Gabriel quickly grabbed Balthazar by the jacket. "Balth, you're not going to tell anybody right?" Gabriel pleaded.

"Of course Gabe, I'll take it to my grave," Balthazar swore. Gabriel was actually surprised, typically Balthazar would be the one to tell every- "Oi! Move it, man with genital herpes coming through," Balthazar shouted as he moved him and Gabriel through the crowd. And...he spoke too soon. Hoping to not gain any more attention, Gabriel walked away from Balthazar.

"Hey Balthazar, what's up?" Kevin asked in curiosity to all the shouting.

"Gabriel has herpes," Balthazar whispered into Kevin's ear. _Thank god I finally let that out!_ Balthazar breathed in relief. _Thought I might explode if I held that on much longer,_ he sighed in content. As he look at a now baffled Kevin walking away, Balthazar simply sighed. _Come on it's just Kevin. Who was he going to tell?_ Balthazar thought as he began to walk back to his own car.

 _I can't believe Gabriel has herpes. Jesus, I hope I don't get some when I have sex._ As Kevin contemplated more on the idea of sex and possible diseases he went to a neighboring car to spread the news. _It wasn't supposed to be a secret, right?_ Kevin thought but said it anyways. "Hey! Gabe's got the love lumps," Kevin whispered.

Of course, with rumors amongst teenagers, they spread fast. From one car to the next, Gabriel's little secret was spreading like wildfire until the whole drive-in knew about it. And it wasn't long before Sam heard word of Gabriel's latest scandal. Sam nearly choked upon hearing what happened to Gabriel. It wasn't from him, was it? Or worse...another man.

Spotting Gabriel through the crowd, Sam walked up towards him, determined to get some answers. "Gabriel," Sam shouted after him. Gabriel looked up at him in very wide eyes. _Shit! What did he want now?_ "I...uh...I heard you have...genital herpes," Sam hesitantly. Sam was praying to every god up there that the rumor was all fake, that this wasn't happening. Not to Gabriel.

"You do huh?" Gabriel said. This was NOT how he wanted Sam to find out. Or even find out at all for that matter. "Boy news really does travel fast," Gabriel said snarkily, glaring at Balthazar as he walked passed them. _That bastard…_

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Sam demanded. Was this the reason Gabriel's been treating him like crap? The cold shoulder, the rude tone, the bitchy attitude? Sam needed to know. He needed to hear the truth so that whatever happens, they can work something out. That they can fix this together!

"What's it to you?" Gabriel snapped. As frustrated as he was, Gabriel knew he needed to end this for good. _It has to be done._ He had to get away from Sam as fast as possibly. Who could possibly love someone like him, and now with something like this!?

"I thought I might be able to do something," Sam said quietly, not really sure how to respond. Gabriel let out a huff, but this was it. It's time to end it. "Because I-"

"You did enough," Gabriel said quickly. He couldn't hear those words. Not again. Not ever. There was no one that could truly love him, and Sam was no different. It needed to be done before it got worse.

"I don't run away from my mistakes," Sam announced. He was hoping deep down in there, Gabriel knew he still loved him, no matter what obstacles come their way. _They can overcome this together. Please Gabriel..._ Sam hoped.

"Don't worry about it Sam. It was someone else's mistake to make," Gabriel said as a single tear threatened to come out. No...he couldn't show Sam any weakness. He was doing what was best for the both of them.

"Thanks," Sam sighed hanging his head down. "Thanks a lot kid," Sam finished holding his head back up for Gabriel to see the tears that were already bursting through the seams.

"Anytime," Gabriel said quietly as Sam walked away. Sam would thank him later. It was better for both of them to be apart…

-Destiel is the Word-

Back with the adoring couple, Dean was getting absolutely no where with Castiel. After the whole 'respect' ring, Dean and Castiel were just sitting in the car in silence once again. It wasn't that Dean didn't respect Castiel or anything, he was just hoping for a little more...enthusiasm...most preferably in the physical department.

As the movie continued playing, Dean was determined to spark a reaction from Castiel, hoping to relive some of their summer romances. As quietly as he could, Dean snaked his arm around Castiel's shoulders. Thinking it as a gentle gesture, Castiel leaned in laying his head in Dean's chest.

It was something, but not exactly what Dean had in mind. Using a more direct approach, Dean lifted Castiel's chin with his finger staring into his eyes. Castiel stared in confusion before Dean leaned forward.

"Dean?" Castiel asked quizzically. He wasn't exactly sure what Dean was expecting.

"Cas!" And with that Dean leaned his whole body on top of Castiel. Castiel was surprised to be overpowered by the gesture and was suddenly squashed between Dean and the leather seats. Castiel squirmed furiously for Dean to get off.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted.

"Oh Cas!" Dean moaned as he tried to leave kisses along Castiel's neck. "Don't worry about it, nobody's watching!" Dean said as he looked outside the car before quickly returning back to Castiel's squirming body. But Castiel was having none of it. Using all the strength he could muster up, Castiel pushed Dean off quickly, getting out of the car as fast as he could. "Cas!" Dean suddenly taken by shock. "Cas, what's wrong with you?" Dean said worriedly trying to figure out Castiel's strange actions. This worked all the time when they were at the beach! "I thought I meant something to you!" Dean shouted as Castiel started backing away from the car.

"You think I'm going to stay here with you in this...this sin wagon!" Castiel screamed in fury. Pulling off the ring, Castiel threw it at Dean's head. "You can take this piece of tin too." Castiel ran without another word out of the drive-in. _This was not the same Dean I knew_ , Castiel thought. Tears swelled up in his eyes as he ran. _Maybe he's changed too much_ , Castiel cried. _Or I never knew him at all._

"Cas! You can't just walk out of a drive-in!" Dean shouted after him. But it was no use, he wasn't coming back. Dean let out a sigh of defeat once again. There was just no way of keeping Castiel. _Were they really not meant to be together?_ Dean thought. He just wished he could go back to that beach where the love was real between them. But here he was stranded at the drive-in.

"Oh Cas…" Dean sniffed. He lifted his hands up to his face only to feel something he hadn't felt in years. It was the first in a long time Dean had cried, but there was no other way to express what he was feeling. And for the first time, Dean felt what it truly means to be alone. "Castiel...you gotta believe me when I say I'm helpless without you..." Dean sadly told himself curling up in the abandoned car. He had only hoped that somewhere out there Castiel knew that too.


	7. We Go Together

"Alright move it out, move it out," Jo ordered as Sam drove the freshly new Chevy Impala out of the garage. It took nearly the whole year, but all of it was worth it as the Hunters saw the newly profound beauty in the car.

"Well, it's in great shape," Benny whistled. It had truly become Greased Lightning.

"Yep, and it is as hot as the parts on it," the head mechanic smirked towards the 'innocent' looking Hunters.

"It wasn't stolen, it was just donated," Benny said quickly with a suspicious laugh. Still though, they all knew better. As the rest of the Hunters admired the new features of the car, Dean pulled Sam aside for a quick pep talk before the race.

"Sammy remember, you don't have to do this, you can always change your mind," Dean said. It wasn't that he doubted Sam, he just couldn't bear to see him get hurt in anyway during the race. Those Demons were not ones to play lightly.

"The flag goes down in three hours," Jo shouted at the brothers. "You guys coming?"

"In a sec Jo." Turning back to Sam, Dean continued to talk. "The guys at Thunder Road, they don't fool around. You know that right?"

"You want me to punk out?" Sam questioned.

"I'm not saying to punk out, but...you know what I mean," Dean said quickly hoping to end this 'chick-flick' moment. Feelings and emotions were definitely not in his department.

"Dean."

"Yea?"

"Remember the drive-in that one night. There was this duel and the guy's best friend went with him as his second?"

"Yea, what about it?" Dean questioned behind his movie reference.

"Will you be my second at Thunder Road?" Sam asked waving the keys with a warm smile.

"You serious?" Dean said a little too excitedly.

"Of course, you're my brother. Plus I've seen the way you look at this car," Sam smirked. Dean blushed, and gave Sam a quick hug followed by a headlock. The two brothers laughed as they made their way back the Impala with the rest of the Hunters. Thunder Road here they come.

-Destiel is the Word-

"Hey Gabe, you going to Thunder Road?" Balthazar asked as the two were walking down the halls. Gabriel had his head hung low at the mention of that event. Before his big break up, him and Sam were going to ride down there together side by side, cursing at anyone who stood in their path to victory. But now, any dream of that happening blew away in the wind. At least until Balthazar brought it up.

Searching for any kind of excuse to not answer, Gabriel's eyes wandered away, looking anywhere but Balthazar. However his eyes spotted Sam next to his cleaned up Impala, causing Gabriel to feel sick to his stomach. "Not a chance," Gabriel muttered. Balthazar gave a small sigh before saying goodbye to catch up with the rest of the Hunters and Rebel Angels.

Alone once more, Gabriel felt powerless and more heartbroken than before. Not only did he feel like he was losing Sam, but the rest of his fellow Rebel Angels as well. Hiding behind a brick column, Gabriel decided to stare at Sam from afar as he got ready for his race. Oh how he wished he could go. But the less contact the better Gabriel told himself. His staring was suddenly interrupted however by none other than Becky Rosen, who simply laughed at the sight of him.

"That's the one I've told you about," she whispered to her friends as they laughed altogether. So, even Becky Rosen thought he was loser. _How much worse could it get?_

Gabriel was on the verge of tears before Castiel walked past him.

"Oh, hello Gabriel," Castiel said polite as ever. And for some strange reason, Gabriel welcomed it for once.

"Hello Castiel," he replied without a shred of bitterness.

"I'm sorry Gabriel, I have to go. I have to talk to Dean," Castiel said moving away.

"He won't know you exist if you don't have a set of wheels you know?" Gabriel advised as he went back to openly staring at Sam. _At least Sam wouldn't_ , he thought quietly as he let out a small sigh. Before Castiel questioned why, his eyes moved over to where Gabriel's attention was. His eyes caught sight of the person Gabriel was looking at and turned to his friend.

"Look I know we haven't been the best of friends, but if I can help-" Castiel offered.

"I can take care of myself and anybody else," Gabriel growled letting out a bitter laugh. "You think I don't know what people are saying about me?" Castiel looked down and started to walk away again. _I guess he doesn't want my help_ , he thought. "Hey!" Gabriel called out to Castiel. "Thanks," Gabriel smiled. Castiel reciprocated the gesture leaving on good terms.

Gabriel's vision went back onto Sam as he drove away down to Thunder Road. _Please be careful, and please make it back_ , Gabriel thought as he walked away.

-Destiel is the Word-

At Thunder Road, both sides were staring each other down. The Demons were giving smug glances at the furious looking Hunters. Even little Kevin was giving his own death glare at those nasty Demons. Ruby had the nerve to even wink at Sam, to which Sam gave an angry snarl. It didn't help that Lucifer gave a loud chuckle before tonguing his girlfriend right in front of him. That bitch!

"Think you got a winner there?" Lucifer sneered pulling off of Ruby. As his looked at Greased Lightning, he was to say impressed by the new and improved Impala. And if any Demon saw him take in a shortness of breath, well no one said anything.

"That's right," Sam shouted in confidence. It was his time to put these Demons in their place.

"It takes more than a coat of paint to win against me!"

"Oh yea?" Lucifer was making anger rise in Sam, and the smug bastard smirked.

"Thinking about changing your mind?"

"Hell no!" Sam shouted.

"Good cuz we're racing for pinks."

"The fuck is a pink?" Benny growled. Though in all honesty none of the Hunters even knew what a 'pink' was. Even some of the Demons looked thoroughly confused.

"Pinks! Pink slips, ownership papers. Come on!" Lucifer shouted. _This is ridiculous, my own team too!_ he thought as the Demons went in awe at the explanation. Regardless, the two rivals went back to their cars getting last minute advice from their team members.

As Lucifer pulled up his car, he looked down at his girlfriend who was giving a seductive smirk to her leader. Pulling out what looked liked to be a lock of hair, Ruby handed it to Lucifer as a good luck charm. Lucifer took it gently before roughly pulling Ruby in for another disgusting looking kiss.

"What did she give him?" Alfie asked as he watched the two.

"A lock of hair," Balthazar squinted. "From her chest," he said loudly, but was utterly ignored by the happy couple.

Over by his car, Sam was looking at the two more angry than before. But he also couldn't help the burning jealousy that overcame him as he watched. In his mind, it was exactly how Gabriel would kiss him when they were together, maybe a little less gross, but with just as much passion. But here he was alone, with a hunk of metal, and a small chance of winning.

"Poor Sammy," Alfie sympathized. _If only there was something to cheer him up_ , Alfie thought. Then suddenly something shiny caught his eye. "Hey find a penny, pick it up, and all day long you'll have good luck!" he squealed as he picked up the penny.

"Give me that," Balthazar said grabbing it out of Alfie's hands. "Here Sam, I brought you something for good luck," Balthazar said with a smile, and maybe even a small blush.

"Gee thanks," Sam accepted with a confused look on his face. However, during the exchange, their hands somehow slipped past each other causing Balthazar to drop the penny.

"I'll get it-" Balthazar began, but Sam was already leaning over to get it. Suddenly as Sam was getting up, Kevin accidently opened the car door on his head, knocking Sam out cold.

"You idiot," Jo shouted at Kevin. But her anger dissipated as the rest of the Hunters and Rebel Angels came over to Sam's side.

"Put this under his head," Benny said taking his jacket off. However, Sam wasn't waking up.

"Dean, he's out cold!" Balthazar said worriedly. "What are we going to do?"

"Sammy! Talk to me," Dean nearly shouted as he tried to shake Sam awake.

"Wha? What?" Sam said with a dazed look on his face. And soon an excruciating pain went through his head causing him to cringe in pain.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yea...yea of course I'm okay!" Sam replied trying once more to get up, but winced in pain once more.

"You can't drive," Dean confirmed.

"Really I'm alright, I'm just seeing two of you," Sam laughed stunned out of his mind.

"You want me to drive?" Dean asked. It was the only solution he could think of.

"Yea," Sam nodded.

"Yea. Alright get him out of here," Dean said as Benny and Kevin assisted Sam in getting up. Behind them, the Demons cackled maniacally at Sam's painful state. _That's it, these punks are going down_ , Dean thought stepping into the car.

"Hey!" Lucifer shouted Dean from his car. "Ain't no rules, first one to the second bridge and back."

As the two racers went up to the starting line, Ruby stepped out to toss the flag. "Gentlemen, are you ready?" She shouted as their engines started to roar in ignition.

"See in the dust Lose-chester," Lucifer sneered revving his car up. Dean simply gave an angry glare before switching over the road in front of him.

"On your marks, get set..." Ruby looked at Lucifer, giving a small wink before saying "GO!" And with that the two were off!

"Go Dean go!" the Hunters and Angels shouted towards their team member. The two were driving, and boy were they driving fast!

From a distance, away from the rest of the crowd sat little Castiel who watched the race in awe. He didn't want Dean to notice him before the big race. At least not yet. _Win Dean, win for me_ , he thought as he saw the two cars heading farther and farther away.

Down the road, the two were neck and neck driving at incredible speeds to beat the other. However, Lucifer had enough of Dean riding his neck and thought of an evil plan to slow the competition. On his front wheels were giant spikes that can penetrate through anything, including metal. Getting closer and closer to Dean, Lucifer gained enough speed to shred the side of Dean's car!

Lucifer howled at his handiwork as Dean was momentarily distracted by the horrible screeching sound. Ignoring it for now, Dean pushed forward determined to win. Lucifer saw this and decided to try again, except this time going for the tires!

Having enough of Lucifer's evil tricks, Dean leaned towards Lucifer's spikes with his hubcap. With a pop, the spikes were gone, leaving no more distractions. Up ahead was the turn and Dean was ready for it. Drifting in a perfect 180, Dean was back and headed towards the finish line.

After having his spikes off, Lucifer noticed he was trailing behind and needed to catch up fast! Going at an insanely fast speed, Lucifer caught up quickly, but was still behind. Ramming his car into Dean's back provided another distraction, but not a big one.

Dean was furious at Lucifer for playing dirty, but his goal was clear and so close! His eyes quickly noticed a large puddle and a ramp giving him an idea. Pulling up a faster speed, Dean headed towards the ramp blocking Lucifer's view of the water ahead. Closing his eyes, and praying that his plan would work, Dean launched off the ramp. Everyone had their mouths opened to the sight of Greased Lightning taking flight! It was truly a majestic image.

Lucifer even openly stared at the Impala before crashing into the puddle, sinking his car to a watery grave. Back on the open road, the race was over. With the winners, the Hunters! The Hunters and the Angels cheered in complete joy as their rivals cursed towards a wet and utterly defeated Lucifer.

As the celebration commenced, Castiel smiled widely at Dean and his group cheering in happiness. And yet, Castiel made no move to join them as he continued to sit, reflecting on his next move. The more he looked at Dean, and the smile on his handsome face, the more it reminded him of why he fell in love with him before. And at that moment, he knew, despite every flaw he had, there was no way out of loving Dean Winchester. _If only there was some way to get him back,_ he thought.

 _But look at me._ Glancing down upon himself, he noted the uptight attire, his combed hair, and his more sophisticated persona. _Everyone only sees me as Castiel Novak, the 'wholesome' and 'pure'. If only there was a way to show them that there was more to what they see._ With a determined goal in mind, he finally thought of what to do. _It was time to no longer be unsure of himself! No longer will he be scared!_

While the groups sang and danced, Anna looked around and noticed Castiel sitting by his lonesome. Waving her arms, she ran towards him in excitement. "Dean won! Isn't that great!" Anna shouted at Castiel in glee.

"Yea," Castiel said softly, as he began to stand up.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy?" Anna asked, a little sad at Castiel's lack of enthusiasm.

"Not really Anna, but I could be," Castiel looked up in hope. "Could you help me?"

"Sure. Let's go to your place," Anna smiled. Collecting the rest of his stuff, he was ready to let go of his old self.

 _Come on Castiel, you must start anew. Don't you know what you must do? Hold you head high, take a deep breath and sigh..._

"Come on Castiel!"

 _Goodbye Castiel Novak!_

Back with the Hunters and Angels, the celebration was coming to a close as they were all ready to say their goodbyes. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Castiel walk away with Anna. _Was he here for me?_ Dean thought excitedly. But remembering his last encounter with Castiel, he highly doubted it _. Maybe he was only here to see Sam win_ , he thought bitterly. Even it was true, Dean had made a decision. Looking back at his friends and thinking of Castiel, he knew what he had to do. _It was time to say goodbye to Hunter Dean Winchester._

-Destiel is the Word-

On the last day of school, the students were waiting anxiously in their classrooms for the day to be over. And for most, over for good. But not before their last announcement of the year.

"Attention seniors, before the merriment of commencement commences, I hope your years with us at Lawrence High have prepared you for the challenges that you'll face," Principal Harvelle started. "Who knows? Among you there might be a future Eleanor Roosevelt, or a Rosemary Clooney." Some the girls looked hopeful as they dreamed about their future endeavors in life. "And among you men, there might be a Joe Dimaggio, a president Eisenhower or even a vice president Nixon." The boys weren't as animated as the girls, but they were just as excited for what was to come in the future. "But always you will have the glorious memories of Lawrence High. Lawrence forever. Bon voyage." Principal Harvelle finished.

As soon as it was over, the doors opened to a floodgate of students cheering and hollering for summer vacation. And what better way to start it off than at the school's carnival! Booths and rides scattered everywhere along the surfaces of the campus. Whether it was selling tickets, food, rides, everyone had a smile on their face as they enjoyed the freedom of summer fun.

On the ferris wheel, Gabriel was enjoying the smooth ride with Balthazar as they laughed and enjoyed their sweets. Below, Sam was furious and urged Gabriel to come down. "Gabriel! Hey Gabriel!" Sam shouted. As much as it pained him to see Gabriel again, he could never stop loving him. And if that meant they couldn't be together, he could at least look after the troubled child. "Get off of that thing! You have a condition!"

"It was a false alarm!" Gabriel shouted in glee.

"What?"

"I'm clean! I don't have anything!" Gabriel smiled.

"Whoo!" Sam cheered. It was as if God looked down upon them and gave forgiveness. As Gabriel climbed out of the ride, he walked slowly over towards Sam. It was time to see where they stand once and for all.

"So...Gabe..." Sam said softly.

"Sam..." Gabriel started.

"Look I-"

"No Sam, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for," Gabriel started. "I was the one who pushed you away, and I was the one who made you feel like you've done everything wrong when really," he stared straight into Sam's eyes. "You've done everything right. I know I'm not the best to hang around, but Sam, you've given me everything I've ever wanted and more." Gabriel was crying at this point, but after everything he's done, it was long over-due.

"The last thing you should do is forgive me, but Sam, I want you to know I'm sorry for everything. I was scared you were never going to love me the same way if you ever found out. Because to be honest, I wasn't even sure if I could love myself the same way after either. But you've made me realize that even with every crazy thing that comes our way, it's a hell of a lot better to do it together than alone."

"Gabriel?" Sam caught his voice. "What are you saying?"

"I'm not saying we should get back together right now, lord knows how long that'll happen again," Gabriel sighed before continuing. "But Sam I want you to know from the bottom of my heart, there is no one in this world I love the way I love you. Truly and sincerely." Gabriel finished. Well that was it, he finally said it. Gabriel took once last look at Sam before walking away. He could live with the fact that Sam might hate him forever, but at least he knows how he feels. _I will never love anyone else but you_ , Gabriel breathed.

"Gabriel! Wait!" Sam shouted.

Turning around, Gabriel was suddenly encompassed by two strong arms around his waist.

"Sam?"

"If you think I'm letting you walk away after saying you love me, then you have another thing coming!"

"But Sam-"

"Shut up! You're the most arrogant, pushiest, rudest, and most vile person I have ever meet," Sam said breathing angrily. _Is this just his way of letting me feel worse_ , Gabriel thought. _But I guess I deserve all of this and more._ Gabriel closed his eyes waiting for the end of Sam's rant. But was thoroughly surprised when his lips found themselves with the ones he's been missing for a long time. "But I meant what I said before and that applies to now and forever, Gabriel, you and I may not be perfect, but I will always love you no matter what."

Gabriel couldn't believe it, after everything that's he's done, Sam was willing to stay by his side. He wasn't able to hold it together anymore. He launched himself closer to Sam reclaiming those precious lips once more.

"Does this mean we're back together again?" Gabriel asked sheepishly when they pulled apart.

"How does making an honest man out of you someday sound?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Really?"

"There's no one in this world I'm ever going to love except you," Sam said dipping Gabriel down for another kiss. With a single tear in his eye, Gabriel laughed brightly as he and Sam were once more reunited. This time now and forever.

-Destiel is the Word-

As the carnival continued on, the Hunters and the Rebel Angels were enjoying their time together. However the Hunters were missing a member and went out to search for him.

"Hey, there's Dean!" Kevin pointed out. But what they saw wasn't the Dean they've come to known. "You gotta be kidding," as they all saw Dean sporting a lettermen's jacket instead of the usual Hunters jacket.

"Well, well, well..." Jo started staring bizarrely at him.

"What is this Halloween?" Benny said.

"Where did you swipe the lettermen's sweater?" Jo asked suspiciously. This had to be a joke right?

"While you guys were robbing hubcaps, I lettered in track," Dean explained. He didn't even seemed ashamed in wearing it. In fact he felt proud to be a...jock.

"I thought I'd never see the day, Dean Winchester turned jock."

"So what are you deserting us?" Kevin asked sadly.

"Oh come on, you all know what you mean to me, but Castiel does too," Dean said with a warm smile. Finally, no more hiding. It was time to prove once and for all that he was in love with Castiel. "And I'm going to do all that I can to get him, that's all."

The Hunters looked at him quizzically for a moment. Whether it was from the attire or Castiel, Dean wasn't sure. He was ready for whatever insult or remark came his way, but his mind wouldn't be changed. For now all that mattered was winning Castiel back. Surprisingly enough, none of the Hunters said anything rude or mean or even distasteful about it. In fact they all encouraged him that he needed Castiel in his life and were going to help him in anyway they can. _I really do have the best friends in the world._

As they thought of some strategies for how to woo Castiel, the group began hearing high pitched whistles from behind. Wondering what caught the public's interest, Benny looked over only to see something amazing and went silent. His silence was then noticed by Kevin, then Jo, and finally Dean who had enough of their creepy wide eyes. But like his friends, he too lost his voice at the sight before him.

In front of him stood Castiel, or at least what looked like Castiel. Instead of his nicely combed hair, was the wildest and most unmanaged hair Dean has ever seen. In fact it looked very similar to what Cas would look like after a round of sex. His clothes were different too! What replaced his blue cardigan was a black leather jacket with a pair of blue wings on the back. His pants were skin tight leather and his shoes were blood red converse. And to top it all off, Castiel had the smuggest look on his face as he breathed in a puff from his cigarette!?

"Castiel?" Dean said breathlessly. His jaw hung low as his eyes refused to look away.

"Tell me about it, stud," Castiel said in a seductive smirk as his eyes glazed over Dean's surprised expression. From left and right, Castiel was getting whistles and catcalls from everyone who caught sight of him. Dean was too engrossed by Castiel's appearance to tell them to back off.

In fact, the more he looked at Cas, the more chills he was growing. They've started multiplying the more he stared! Dean was slowly starting to lose control in more ways than one. The Hunters, who were also engrossed by Cas's new look, pushed Dean forward, as if to say he was the only one out of all of them that was worthy enough to talk to Cas.

"C-Cas...Castiel! You...look absolutely electrifying," Dean said weakly. Castiel gave a small laugh before plucking out the cigarette between his lips and blowing a cloud in his face. Dean felt weak to his knees and dropped to them instantly. _How is it that one person can look this sexy?_ Castiel then dropped the bud on the ground crushing it with his foot. Dean immediately whimpered at the sight of Castiel's leather bound legs. He made an attempt to grab them but was pushed away by Castiel's foot.

Surprised by the action, Dean got up instantly and went after the little minx, who was swaying his hips hypnotically. Following him blindly into the maze, Dean finally caught up with Castiel and was face to face with him. "Dean, I need a man," Castiel started. "And for some reason, my heart is set on you." It was true, after all this time, Cas's heart belonged to Dean and Dean alone. "So Dean," Castiel leaned in.

"Yea?" Dean leaned in too, prepared to kiss the lips he's been longing.

"You better shape up," Castiel smiled before walking away again. His smirked at Dean's dazed expression and continued. "You better understand, for my heart it must be true." Dean knew what he was referring to. This time, he was no longer going to hide. He was going to love Castiel openly and no one was going to tell him otherwise.

"Cas, you need to know you're the one that I want," Dean said as he grabbed Castiel from behind. He nipped Cas's ear as to prove it, earning a low moan.

"Are you sure? Cause I need a man to keep me satisfied," Castiel replied nudging his hips back onto Dean's. Dean's eyes rolled back as he felt the friction in his jeans. Cas kept going and going and then suddenly, Dean felt emptiness once more.

"Cas I'm going to prove-" Dean said hurriedly. If that was what Castiel wanted, then dammit! Dean was going to give him everything and more.

"You better prove," Castiel finally stopped as the two exited the maze.

"Trust me, you're the only one that I want," Dean said once more taking Castiel's hands into his.

"And you're the only one that I need," Castiel replied before grabbing Dean's head into a passionate kiss. Dean moaned into the kiss as he grabbed Castiel closer to his body keeping him trapped in his arms. However their reunion was cut short by the voices around them. Behind them, the Hunters and the Rebel Angels all cheered and rejoiced at the perfect couple. Dean and Castiel chuckled at their slight embarrassment, but their words held true.

"Hey everybody! Sam and Gabriel made up!" Anna screamed pointing towards the very happy, and rather horny, looking couple. With the way Sam was groping Gabriel, the two didn't seemed fazed by the awkwardness from the rest of the group.

"Alright!" Dean yelled finally getting those two apart. With wide smiles, Sam and Gabriel walked hand in hand back to the rest of their gang.

"Looks like the gang's all back together," Benny noted.

"But what happens after graduation? We may never see each other again," Alfie frowned. The rest of the group then fell into a sad trance as they thought about the future ahead of them. _What will become of them afterward?_

"Nah, that'll never happen," Dean announced to everyone.

"How do you know?" Kevin asked.

"What do you mean, how do I know, I just know," Dean smiled. Looking at the people in front of him, from Cas, the love of his life, to Sam and Gabriel, the forever dream couple, to Benny and Alfie, the oddly perfect couple, to Jo and Anna, the badass lesbian couple, and Kevin and Balthazar, the on their way couple, Dean knew in his head and his heart that none of them would ever be apart.

"Besides, we all go together, all for one and one for all!"


End file.
